Sometimes Love Is Not Enough
by angelaask
Summary: Willow, Draco and Harry find themselves entangled in an unlikely love affair that will change them forever. BtVS HP
1. Prologue revised

**Prologue  
**

* * *

The Minister of Magic sat in front of the Headmaster's desk shaking his head in denial, "B…but that's impossible!" stammered the middle-aged man with graying hair. 

"I'm afraid it's true," answered the aged wizard as he leaned back into his cushioned chair, his hands folded comfortably across his stomach.

"But there has never been a natural-born witch born on the Hellmouth," Fudge argued .

"Actually, there has been one recorded case in the early eighteen hundreds. But that's beside the point. Our records do not lie," replied the Headmaster solemnly. He did not want to dwell on the details of that incident. It ended quite badly. Somehow the locals got a whiff that the young girl was a witch and she was burned at the stake before the school could procure the poor girl.

"Then why didn't she show up on your records before? Merlin, Albus, she is

nearly sixteen years old! If she was truly a witch, shouldn't we have known it by now?" Fudge sneered in triumph.

"She has gone undetected until now due to the mystical forces that surround the Hellmouth," answered the Headmaster smoothly.

"So what's changed?" Fudge questioned as his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Our sources recognized her as a candidate when she performed a powerful spell," answered Dumbledore.

"She's practicing? She's muggle born! How the bloody hell can she be practicing and just how powerful is she!" Fudge roared in outrage. It just kept getting better and better. This was just one big screw up, as far as he was concerned.

The Headmaster ignored the younger man's outburst and stared him in the eyes. He leaned forward in his chair until his folded hands rested on the surface of his large antique wooden desk. "As you and I both know, Sunnydale is no ordinary muggle town. It's perfectly feasible for someone with an aptitude for magic to be drawn to the mystical forces that exist there. And as for how powerful she is... well, let's just say it is enough to garner the attention of myself, the Ministry of Magic and another who shall not be named. If she did not exhibit any significant abilities I would have let her be, but unfortunately, that is not the case," answered Dumbledore calmly.

The minister's head fell forward into his hand and he began to massage his forehead tiredly. He sighed. "Merlin, this is a mess. She's been living on top of a Hellmouth for sixteen years…SIXTEEN. There's no telling what effect the dark forces that exist there will have on her magic! Surely she would have been tainted by the Dark Arts. T-tell me the truth, Albus; are we dealing with another Dark Lord?" whispered Fudge in trepidation.

Dumbledore hesitated for a long moment before he spoke. "I honestly don't know. For now she is safe from the Dark Lord, simply because she is muggle born. I've already sent someone to Sunnydale to monitor the current situation. Once we have learned more, maybe we can come to some sort of decision about what to do with the girl."


	2. Chapter 1 revised

** Chapter 1 **_(Three months after Willow performed the soul restoration spell.)  
_

"Hola, chicas," greeted Xander cheerfully as he joined Willow and Buffy in the hallway.

"Hi Xand," Buffy said brightly. Willow, however, remained quiet, staring blankly into her locker with a sad expression on her face.

"If it'll make you feel better we can kick his ass for you. Well, Buffy can while I cheer gleefully on the sidelines," offered Xander, only half joking.

It had only been a few weeks since Oz decided that he wasn't quite ready for a relationship and left Willow in the cold while he continued to date other girls. It hurt her badly to find out that she wasn't enough for him. Once again she found herself thinking that she wasn't quite interesting or pretty enough to keep a guy's attention. It was Xander all over again and the rejection left a painful ache in her heart. But she was determined to hide the pain, the doubt and the tears from her friends. She had to be strong for Buffy's sake. It wasn't long ago that Buffy lost the love of her life. She needed Willow to be strong and not all weepy because Oz dumped her.

"I'm okay. See, this is me being happy," said Willow cheerfully with a forced smile.

Buffy placed a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Why don't we meet up at my house tonight for an all-night ice cream slash movie fest? No guys allowed," she offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm okay. Really."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Buffy asked. She wasn't at all convinced.  
Willow nodded confidently. "Yeah. Besides, I want to try a few spells later on tonight."

"That's our Wills, our very own Sabrina," Xander said jokingly.

* * *

Giles entered the library early Monday morning to find a strange man dressed in black roaming around. Giles could only see the profile of his face because he was facing away from him as he studied the books on the shelves. He wore a long black robe and his black hair lay loosely about his shoulders. His nose was large but distinguished. "Excuse me, sir. May I help you? The library is restricted to students and faculty only." 

The man did not answer him at first as he continued to study the ancient books. After a moment he looked up at Giles with a questioning eye and turned back to the books. He began to read the titles out loud. "Demons and Vampires of the 16th century. Avery's Guide to Black Magic and other Demonic Occults…" droned the stranger in a thick English accent. Giles was beginning to despise him. He turned slowly to face Giles completely.

"Quite an interesting collection of books for a high school library," the stranger finished .

"W-well, it's a little hobby of mine," stuttered Giles.

"Really. Do the students have access to these books?" The man questioned calmly.

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Giles snapped irritably.

"Oh, I think I'll be the judge of that, Watcher," sneered the stranger.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" Giles questioned through gritted teeth.

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Giles," smirked the man.

"What do you want? If this is about Buffy…."

The stranger waved his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "Pffth. I have no interest in the Council, your precious Slayer or any other muggle things. If I need anything from you, I will find you."

And before Giles could question the man any further he vanished into thin air, leaving a stunned librarian behind.

* * *

By the time Buffy, Xander, Willow and Cordelia reached the library Giles was in full watcher mode. Books, scrolls and papers were scattered across the table. 

"What's up, G-Man," greeted Xander, his arm slung casually over Cordelia's shoulder.

"Well, I experienced an encounter of sorts today," answered Giles.

"Judging by all the books, my guess is it's of the slayage variety," Buffy commented.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. But it was very disturbing and warrants looking into."

"What happened, Giles?" Willow asked in concern.

"I was confronted by a sinister looking fellow wearing long black robes."

"Get out! He was actually wearing black robes? That is i so /i obvious. He might as well wear a name tag saying, "Hello, evil guy here" ," snorted Cordelia while she continued to file her fingernails.

"Yes, if I may continue," admonished Giles. "What was disturbing was the fact that he knew about the Watcher's Council and the Slayer. But, before I was able to question him further, he vanished into thin air."

"So, are we looking for some sort of demon?"

"No. I believe he was a wizard," answered Giles.

"You mean like Ethan Rayne?" Xander asked .

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them with a small grey cloth. He stared at them thoughtfully before he placed them back on his face. "No, actually Ethan is a warlock. Wizards are something completely different than those who practice Wicca. To be more precise, they're magical beings with their own secret society. They're isolationists and they usually avoid the human world. Wizards and witches are naturally born with innate powers that allow them to practice magic. Those that practice Wicca derive their powers from the earth and other external mystical forces, such as the Hellmouth. It is quite odd to find one here, though. Their form of magic tends to clash with the mystical energies that surround the Hellmouth. They try to stay clear of it."

"Oh, wow! That is so cool! I bet they wear pointy hats and ride broomsticks and everything!" Willow cried in excitement.

"God, you're such a spaz. I don't even know why I hang around here. I'm going to cheerleading practice," declared Cordelia snobbishly before she walked out the door.

Willow's face fell. She couldn't help it if she got all excited every time someone mentioned magic. Willow had been practicing spells all summer and she was beginning to get good at it. It was the only thing that kept her spirits up after Oz had left her. There was just something about it that called to her. She'd felt it when she had preformed the soul restoration spell three months ago. It awakened something deep inside her that she didn't even know existed. The experience was exhilarating and she couldn't shake the feeling ever since. It just felt right- as if it was something she was meant to do.

* * *

Someone was following her, she was sure of it. You would think by now she would have known better than to walk alone after dark. Willow clung to her book bag tightly and increased her pace, hoping that she would make it home safely. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a dark figure following closely behind her. Willow panicked and started running. The stranger cursed softly and began to run after her. Willow ran blindly down the street, trying frantically to think of any spells that may help her, but she couldn't think of any thing at the moment; she was too scared. 

In a moment of desperation she decided to take a short cut through the cemetery. The cemeteries were dangerous at night but it was a risk she was willing to take. She would rather face a possible threat than a real one any day. Somehow Willow managed to lose the stranger among the maze of tombs and headstones. She slumped down behind a large headstone and took a moment to catch her breath. After her breathing had calmed, Willow carefully looked over the tombstone. There was no sign of the stranger. Willow was safe. She quietly got up from the ground and headed towards home.

She didn't even get five feet before she ran into a vampire. Willow screamed and turned to run away, but the vampire was just too fast. In an instant he had her in his grasp. Willow struggled frantically, but it was no use. He was just too strong. Her pleas for help turned into screams of terror as she felt a sharp, piercing pain on her neck. Her screams trailed off into whimpers as the vampire slowly sucked the life out of her.

"Illumination!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the vice-like grip that kept her restrained disappeared. Willow was free but she no longer had the strength to remain standing and she fell to the cold hard ground. The last thing she saw before she succumbed to unconsciousness was black robes and piercing black eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Willow woke up confused. As she slowly regained consciousness her groggy mind realized something wasn't quite right. She was in a strange bed in a strange room that looked suspiciously like a hotel room. The lights were dimmed, illuminating the dark room with a soft golden light. Willow's body was cocooned in a warm comfy blanket and she decided to lay there for a moment and enjoy the soft comfortable bed while she tried to figure out how she got here.

The last thing she remembered was being attacked by a vampire and at that thought she raised her hand to her neck. A white cotton bandage covered the wound and she poked at it experimentally to see if it was still sore. As soon as she applied pressure to the wound she hissed in pain.

Movement from the other side of the room startled Willow and she quickly sat up on the bed, which proved to be a mistake when her head started to throb in protest at the sudden movement. White dots danced before her eyes and Willow moaned in pain as she pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead. A tall pale man with black shoulder length hair, beady black eyes and a large hooked nose rose gracefully from the arm chair he was currently sitting in. He placed the book he was reading on the side table as he got up. His black robes swayed about him as he made his way gracefully across the room. He looked just as sinister as Giles had described him. He looked like a vampire.

Willow eyes widen and her body began to tremble in fear as the stranger slowly approached her. Seeing her distress the man halted his progress and sighed in annoyance. "Think girl, if I wanted you dead I would have let that vampire suck you dry and I certainly wouldn't have dressed your wound wouldn't I," said the man gruffly.

Well the man did have a point. If the stranger wanted to hurt her he surely would have done it by now and technically he did saved her. With some of her initial fear eased Willow nodded her consent for the man to come closer. As the man neared Willow clutched the blanket close to her body. The man stopped next to the bed and gave Willow a long calculating look with his dark piercing eyes before he turned away and went into the bathroom. After a few moments he returned with a tall glass of water in one hand and a small green flask in the other. He placed the glass of water on the table next to the bed. He uncorked the flask and carefully poured three drops into the glass.

"Here, drink this it would help with the pain," ordered the man as he handed the glass to Willow. Willow took the glass reluctantly and sniffed the content suspiciously. She scrunched up her nose at the horrible smell.

"Drink all of it," said the man sternly in a way that broke no argument.

Willow pinched her nose and swallowed it in three big gulps then proceeded to cough and sputtered convulsively. It tasted worst than it smelled but the throbbing pain on her neck lessened considerably. The man took the glass from Willow's hand and placed it on the dresser before he sat back in the chair he had previously vacated.

Willow took a moment to take in her surroundings. The room was in various states of disarray. A pair of black slacks was folded neatly across the dresser, a number of books and personal items were scattered about the room. The room looked lived in as if someone had been living here for a while. When her gaze finally rested on the man he was staring at her, his eyes spoke of intelligence and intensity. Heat rose to Willow's cheeks and she began to fidget under the man's scrutiny.

After a while the stranger realized that the girl had no intention of speaking anytime soon even though he could see the curiosity in her wide green eyes. Usually he would have waited her out, stringing the silence on a bit longer until it was so unbearable that she cracked. But at last this was not an interrogation and the girl had just been attacked. A little hospitability was in order, a notion that he was not all too familiar with. He sighed. "I'm sure you have questions," offered the stranger as a way of initiating dialogue.

Willow jumped in surprised and it took her a moment to think of what to say. "A…are you the same guy that visited Giles earlier today?" asked Willow nervously.

"Yes," answered the man.

"Are you a Wizard?" asked Willow timidly.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

Willow's nostrils flared. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. Could this guy get any more annoying. He could make an effort. The one-word responses weren't telling her anything.

"Can you say anything else but yes?" questioned Willow in annoyance.

"Yes," smirked the man. The girl was quite amusing when angry.

"Grrr," growled Willow in frustration. 'Well let just see how he dodges this one,' thought Willow smugly.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" smiled Willow in triumph.

The dark stranger leaned forward in his chair, back straight. "My name is Professor Severus Snape and I teach potions at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And for the reason why I'm following you is because I was sent here to observe you."

"Why?" asked Willow in confusion. 'So he was a teacher. Well that didn't sound all that bad and there was actually a school for magic. Wow, she wished they had one of those in Sunnydale that would certainly be more interesting than high school,' thought Willow dreamily.

"Because you, young lady, are a witch. One that was born and raised on top of the Hellmouth, and that is very rare indeed. I am here to assess your abilities and to judge if you should be allowed to attend our school," finished Snape.

Willow looked at him in shocked disbelief. Her eyes widen and she was doing a very fair impression of a goldfish.

"No Way!"

* * *

When Dumbledore first told him about the existence of a powerful natural-born witch on the Hellmouth Professor Severus Snape's first reaction was to bind her powers. The Wizardry World did not need another Dark Lord. But Dumbledore was determined to give the girl a fair chance. 

Snape had been observing the redhead for weeks now and Willow Ann Rosenberg was nothing like he had expected. She was not the embodiment of evil that he had imagined. Ms. Rosenberg was a true conundrum. The child was a complete innocent, shy and tiny. She did not look at all like the type that was capable of ensouling a vampire, a feat that was difficult for most grown wizards. The child was intelligent and Snape sensed she had a thirst for knowledge much like his own.

But that was not to say that she couldn't still succumbed to the darkness. The girl had just discovered her powers. Maybe the lagged time in her development have saved the girl from being corrupted by the Hellmouth. If she was removed completely from its influence maybe Snape could save her from the evil that would eventually warp her innocent soul. Just maybe he could spare her of the hardships that he had to endure when he fell into darkness those long years ago.

**

* * *

AN:** I know what you're thinking. Not another Willow goes to Hogwarts story! But I promise there will be a interesting plot twist later on, just keep reading.

Please, Please Review. I want to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Giles!" boomed Buffy loudly as she swung opened library doors and barreled inside with Xander hot on her heels.

Giles walked out of his office with an exasperated expression on his face. "Please do remember this is a library. There is no need to shout at the top of your lungs," admonished Giles.

Buffy and Xander paid the scolding librarian no attention and continued. "G-man, we got a problem. Willow is missing," shouted Xander worriedly.

Giles's forehead creased with worry. "For how long?" asked Giles.

"She wasn't home when I called her last night and I haven't seen her in school all day," answered Buffy.

"That's odd. It's not like Willow to miss school," commented Giles.

"You're telling me. Willow loves school. It would have to be something really bad for her to miss it. I am totally freaking out right now," said Xander his voice filled with concern.

Just than Willow walked into the library wearing a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Buffy and Xander ran over to her and engulfed the redhead in a warm hug.

"Guys what's wrong?" asked Willow in confusion.

"You missed school," said Buffy simply as if that would explain everything.

Willow yawned loudly. "Uh yeah?" said the tired redhead.

"Wills you never miss school," replied Xander.

"Well I kind of ran into that wizard guy last night," said Willow apologetically.

"You what!" shouted Xander, Buffy and Giles.

"Well actually he saved me from a vampire who went all grr on me and I was like all scared. Then he did this wand wavy thing and the vampire went poof. The next thing you know we were talking and he told me all about the Wizardry World. And Giles it was all so fascinating! Did you know they have schools that teach you magic! And…and he wants me to go. Isn't that so cool! Oh yeah by the way he wants to meet you guys. He'll be by later tonight. We were up all night talking about all sort of things, like what subjects I will have to take if I am accepted, and I kind of overslept. I just woke up an hour ago," babbled Willow excitedly.

"Wait a minute what school and why does he want you to go" asked Giles in confusion.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you. Well I'm a witch," beamed Willow proudly.

* * *

Giles spent the last three hours drilling Willow for details about her encounter with the wizard. Occasion he would scribble relevant information into his journal.

Suddenly there was a popping sound behind Buffy. The slayer reflexively swirled around to face the possible threat. She crouched low and kicked out her leg underneath the intruder's feet affectively knocking him to the ground and he landed with a thug on the floor. In a flash Buffy straddle him, pulled out her stake and pressed it against the man's chest.

"Stop Buffy!" shouted Willow and Giles in panic.

Buffy released the man with a flourish and turned to face Giles. "Well how was I supposed to know he was the wizard guy?! I never seen him before, he came out of nowhere and face it he looks like a vampire. Would it kill him to add some color to his wardrobe," defended Buffy.

Willow offered her hand to help Snape up, but his wounded pride wouldn't allow it and he waved her hand away as he gingerly hoisted himself off the floor. "I see that the Slayer is just as unrestrained and volatile as I have been told," drowled Snape dryly.

"Hey," shouted Buffy in indigenization as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Xander strolled over next to Snape waving a donut in the air. "Here's a tip. Don't ever sneak up on a slayer, you live longer that way," mumbled Xander over the donut he was current stuffing into his mouth.

The wizard sneered in disgust. "Well thank you for stating the obvious."

Giles offered Snape an apologetic smile, one that Snape recognized belonging to a man who was use to dealing with hormonal teenagers.

"You must be Professor Snape. I must apologize for the man-handling. We were not expecting you to just appear like that," offered Giles.

"Well I would have expected that from muggles. They tend to be ignorant of wizard's ways," commented Snape dryly.

"What's a muggle?" asked Xander curiously.

"You are or in other words non magical folk," explained Snape.

Buffy raised her hand. "Then what am I? I not exactly a muggle you know since I'm magically endowed with super-strength and stuff," asked Buffy curiously.

Snape cringed when his back twinge in pain as if to remind him exactly how strong Buffy was. "Yes you are a sturdy girl," sneered Snape.

Buffy narrowed her hazel eyes at him for the 'sturdy girl' comment.

"You are what we would call a magical creature, something akin to a giant or a troll maybe. I'm sure Hagrid would love to get his hands on you," replied Snape offhandedly.

"A troll! Why you greasy little ba…," yelled Buffy in outraged.

Willow giggled and placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Snape was good. Buffy was okay when it came to witty comebacks and banter, but Snape was the master.

"Enough!" shouted Giles as he stepped in front of his enraged slayer as she made a move towards Snape. "I think we have gotten ourselves off track. Let's get back to the manner at hand. What exactly do want with Willow?"

Snape stood tall and clasped his hands behind his back. "Ms. Rosenberg is a witch and it's our custom to educated all potential witches and wizards in the proper use of magic when their powers manifest themselves during their eleventh year, at which time the candidates receive an acceptance letter inviting them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," explained Snape.

"Wait don't you have to be born a witch or wizard. Wouldn't that mean at least one of my parents has to be a witch or wizard? As far as I know both of my parents are muggles," asked Willow thoughtfully.

Snape quirked his eyebrow at Willow's questioned. It seemed that the girl had done her homework, which was a credit to the girl's intelligence. "True that is usually the case. But occasionally a witch or wizard is born from a muggle family. There may have been a witch or wizard in your family at one point," speculated Snape thoughtfully.

"Why didn't Wills get an acceptance letter when she turned eleven? I just can't believe it got lost in the mail for five years. Why did you wait so long to contact her," asked Xander. Xander had known Willow since they were six and he was sure that he would remember if she got a letter from a magical school.

"There are several factors that make Ms. Rosenberg a unique case. The first and the foremost is the fact that she was born on the Hellmouth, which effectively hid her from the Wizardry World. The truth is we didn't even know she existed until three months ago," admitted Snape as he began to pace the length of the room, his long black robe bellowed in his wake.

"That was when Willow performed the soul restoration spell, if I'm not mistaken?" asked Giles who had been habitually cleaning his glasses as he absorbed the information.

"That's correct. If Willow had not attempted such a powerful spell we would still be in the dark. I was sent here to asses the practicality of integrating her into our school," explained the Professor. _'And to see if she is any threat to our world,'_ added Snape silently. "The gap between her level of skill and other children her age may pose a problem considering most students start school when they are eleven years old."

"But I've been practicing all summer," whined Willow

"Willow!" cried Giles. Willow cringed at the sound of Giles's voice. She didn't mean to say that out loud. Giles didn't know that she had been practicing and she had attended to keep it that way.

"I am not too fond of the ideal of you teaching yourself magic. It is not something you should play around with. Magic is dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. If you're not careful you can seriously hurt yourself," lectured Giles.

"I concur. I shudder to think what could happen if the child was left to practice magic without proper training and supervision," agreed Snape.

The wizard turned to look Giles in the eye with a serious expression on his face. "As a watcher you must realize the danger of a natural-born witch living on a Hellmouth," said Snape gravely.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yes we had a confrontation with one a while ago. The woman was quite insane and she tried to take over her daughter's body to relive her days of youth," admitted Giles sadly.

"Do you wish a similar fate for Willow? Cause mark my words it will happen or worst if the girl remains here," warned Snape and the wizard stared at the watcher intensely until the man reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I have already sent my recommendation to the Headmaster. All that awaits is his decision," finished Snape.

As if on cue, a large grey barn owl swooped down from the ceiling, hooted and dropped a letter into Willow's outstretched hands. Willow's large green eyes widen in surprise and she nervously opened the sealed letter. She pulled the piece of parchment out of the envelope with shaky hands and read the elegant print.

_

* * *

_

_  
HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Wizard)_

_(Supreme Mugwump.__ International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss __Willow__ Ann Rosenberg,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your unique circumstances you will be placed with your peers in 5th year. To ease your transition into Hogwarts we request your immediate arrival so that you may take advantage of the remainder of the summer before the school term begins on September the 15th. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_We await your owl._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

A.N. Thanks everyone for the encouragement. :) 

Please, Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

It had been a difficult decision one that no one wanted to make. In the beginning both Buffy and Xander was against the ideal of Willow leaving Sunnydale, and no one had protested the longest or the loudest than her life long friend, Xander. But in the end it was decided that it was in Willow best interest to go to Hogwarts where she can learn to use her powers in a safe environment. Willow and Professor Snape planned to leave for Hogwarts the very next morning, which gave them very little time to prepare for the journey.

Snape had left a hour ago to make the appropriate travel arrangements and prepare the necessary documents to be delivered to Willow's parents, who were ironically enough attending a lecture series on proper child care for the young adolescent mind in Germany. Willow was going to attend Hogwarts under the rouse of a foreign exchange program for gifted young students. Willow had bitterly told Snape that the deception was not necessary because her parents hardly came home anymore and when they did they barely notice her accept to criticize her. But Snape had insisted that it was necessary just incase Shelia and Ira Rosenberg had finally decided to take notice in their daughter's life.

Snape was appalled to hear that Willow's parents had left their only child alone to fend for herself on a regular bases-on a Hellmouth no less. He couldn't believe that her parents-muggle or not-could be so ignorant to the dangers that their supposedly quiet town possess. Once again Snape was reaffirmed of his decision to take Willow was a good one for surely if the child remained in Sunnydale she would either succumbed to the dark forces or perish.

While Snape was running errands Willow was left to the erroneous task of packing. Xander, Buffy and Giles were all in Willow's room under the pretence of helping her pack. While Xander and Buffy made themselves at home, Giles on the other hand looked completely uncomfortable in Willow's room. To his credit the starchy tweed suit didn't quite fit in with the cheerful kitty posters and the stuffed animals that dominated her room.

"I can't believe it. One letter and suddenly you're gone," said Buffy in disbelief as she sat on Willow's bed idly picking through the clothes that Willow had left out to pack.

"Wills I don't want you to go," admitted Xander, who apparently haven't completely signed on the ideal of letting his best friend go.

"It isn't like I'm leaving forever. You guys will see me every summer and I'll write," said Willow optimistically as she continued to pack.

"But it won't be the same. I'll miss you," argued Xander sadly.

Willow looked at her friends dejected faces and tears weld up in her eyes at the thought of leaving her friends behind. "I'll miss you too Xand," sniffed Willow tearfully as she pulled Xander and Buffy into a group hug.

"And don't be brave. If you run into something you can't handle promise me you run and live to fight another day. Promise me you guys won't do something stupid like die," admonished Willow sternly with her resolve face on.

Buffy and Xander laughed. "Yes ma'am," answered Xander and Buffy simultaneously before they let Willow go.

Giles, who was waiting patiently for the children to say their goodbyes, moved in front of Willow, placed his strong hands over both her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes with a serious expression on his face. "Is this what you truly want Willow?" asked Giles one last time.

Willow looked up at the man she had come to be her mentor for the last few years. "It feels right, Giles."

"Well I am very proud of you, Willow. And I sure you will do well," encouraged Giles warmly.

"Thanks Giles that means a lot to me. You been more like a dad to me than my real one, you know. I going to really miss you," admitted Willow sincerely as she wrapped her arms around Giles's waist in a warm embrace, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent of old books and aftershave.

Giles closed his eyes briefly and willing reciprocated the hug. Giles's voice cracked with emotion, "Of course…like wise, Willow."

He cleared his throat loudly and wiped away a few stray tears as he pulled away from Willow. "Well we best be off and let you finish packing."

And then suddenly they were gone leaving Willow alone to figure out how to fit her whole life in one single suitcase.

* * *

Hours later Professor Snape appeared in the Rosenberg's home. He had finally obtained the last object needed to complete their journey to Hogwarts, a portkey. Hogwarts was too far away to apparrate safely so a portkey was necessary and he requested one from the Headmaster in his last correspondence. The letter that he had received from the Headmaster was slightly disturbing. Apparently the Ministry of Magic was not too thrilled about the ideal of bringing Willow to Hogwarts and many of the members had their doubts. Their fears and suspicions of anything remotely associate with the Dark Lord or the Dark Arts had made the Ministry paranoid. Some had gone as far as to suggest that the child be detained during her stay in the Wizardry World until the full extent of her power has been determined. Dumbledore had warned him to keep his eyes open for it was highly likely they will be watched. 

"Ms. Rosenberg?" called out Severus.

"I'll be right down, professor," shouted Willow from somewhere upstairs.

A moment later Willow appeared on top of the staircase, dragging a large suitcase from her room into the main hallway. Snape cringed at what the child was wearing. Willow wore a bright yellow sweater with little pink and white fuzzy bunnies all over it, a matching plaid skirt and yellow stockings. The over all appearance was so frightfully cheerful that it almost made the former Death Eater's turned spy teeth hurt. Thank Merlin the students were required to wear uniforms. He didn't think his more somber sensibilities could stand a daily dose of such sweetness.

"I don't think I can get this down stairs without breaking my neck," admitted Willow finally. She had already repacked the suitcase three times and she still could barely lift it, but she couldn't bear to leave anything else behind.

The wizard scowled in annoyance for the delay and pulled out his wand from somewhere within the dark recess of his robes. With a swish and a wave of his wand the suitcase floated down the stairs and gently landed on the floor beside Snape. Willow's eyes widen in wonder and she nearly flew down the stairs in excitement until she too stood next to Snape. Her big green eyes looked up at the wizard in awe. "Wow can you teach me how to do that?" asked Willow in earnest. Snape sighed exasperatedly at the young girl's enthusiasm. If the child got this excited over such a simple spell it was going to be a very long trip to Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading. Hopefully I will have the next chapter finished soon. Oh…and if you're interested checkout the fan art I made for this fic. 

Please, Please Review.


	6. Chapter 5

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Willow and Snape had arrived in London without incident. The journey from Sunnydale to London was instantaneous with the help of the portkey. Inter-dimensional traveling was slightly disorienting for Willow as she felt her body snap back to reality. The sensation was very unsettling, causing her tummy to turn with nausea and her head to swirl. She found herself clinging to Snape's robes for balance much to his displeasure. The old professor was forced to take hold of the girl's shoulder and steady her before she brought him down to the floor with her.

Willow's first adventure into the Wizardry World wasn't all that exciting and more than slightly disappointing. The weather was cold and dreary; a complete contrast to what she was use to in Sunnydale where the sun seemed to shine all year around. They were currently standing outside a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. The old building that housed the pub was in disrepair, and the sign that hung above the door was worn and shabby. It was nothing much to look at really, and the inside wasn't much better. It looked like an ordinary pub, well accept for the people dressed in robes and tall pointy hats.

All conversation seemed to cease as the occupants turned to stare at the newcomers. A few patrons gave Snape and Willow a quizzical look but they quickly returned to their own conversations when Snape sneered at them. Snape led Willow to a dark empty booth in the back and order a glass of butterbeer for her and tea for himself. Snape seemed content at sipping his tea quietly while Willow nursed the sweet beverage in her hands. They sat there in companion silence while Willow discretely looked around the room. Willow frowned at what she saw. The place didn't look all that extraordinary and she found herself wondering why they were here.

When she could no longer take the silence or stemmed the flow of questions that seemed to burn in her head Willow finally spoke. "I not saying this isn't nice and all but why are me here?" questioned Willow.

Snape sat his teacup on the table and studied Willow carefully with his piercing black eyes as if he was reading her thoughts. "Believe it or not Ms. Rosenberg, but this pub is one of many gateways into the Wizardry World. It serves as buffer between our world and the muggle one. Surely you didn't expect to see a large sign advertising the secret entrance to the Wizardry World," snorted Snape.

"No, but I was expecting something a little less…ordinary," answered Willow disappointedly as she waved her hand around her gloomy surroundings.

"Come with me," said Snape abruptly as stood up from his seat and threw a couple of coins on the table.

Willow followed the wizard obediently as he strode to the back of the pub, through a wooden door that led them into dark alley behind the building.

Willow looked at Snape quizzically as he pulled out his wand from his long sleeve and tap the brick wall while mumbling, "three up and two across."

The bricks fell away one by one into nothingness until a large opening revealed the hidden doorway into the Wizardry World. Willow peered through the opening from behind Snape's long dark robes and what she saw left her wide eyed and speechless. Just beyond the opening was a long cobble stone street bustling with people with bright colorful shops lining the street on both sides.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Ms. Willow Rosenberg," announced Snape smugly.

* * *

"Come along. We need to buy your school supplies before we head to Hogwarts," said Snape as he headed purposely down the street without even looking back to make sure Willow was following him. 

Willow trailed behind Snape distractedly, trying in vain to absorb everything that went on around her. Willow was in awe. Everything seemed so much brighter and busier than the alley they had just left behind. It was truly a different world from where she came from and it left her feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Willow was so distracted that she nearly bumped into Snape's back when he abruptly stopped in front of her. Willow looked up to see that they were standing in front of a large white building with GRINGOTT'S printed in big bold letters over the door.

"Where are we?" asked Willow curiously.

"This is Gringott's Wizarding Bank. We need funds to buy your supplies."

"B… but I don't have much money," confessed Willow. She had only brought what she had left in her saving which turned out to be not much money at all. She had no ideal how much it cost to go to Hogwarts but she was hoping that she would be able to get a job while she was at school to help pay for the cost.

"The Headmaster was kind enough to offer to pay for anything you might need during the school year," replied Snape.

"But I couldn't take his money…," protested Willow frantically.

"Think of it as a scholarship," interrupted Snape as they walked inside the bank.

Willow squeaked in surprise when an ugly little man in a three piece suit ran in front of her. Willow grabbed Snape's arm in fear when she realized that the whole building was crawling with creatures. "Demons!" shrieked Willow in fear.

Snape pried Willow's shaky hands away from his arm. This was the second time today the girl had reached out for him. The whole experience was quite new for him considering he was the most hated professor in Hogwarts and students normally didn't seek him out. He was usually a source of fear not comfort. Snape guessed that the girl's reaction towards him was normal considering that he was only person she knew here. Snape was confident that once she made some friends of her own she would probably stop seeking his company.

"No actually they're goblins. They own the bank. I know that demons are a common occurrence from where you come from, but please remember although the Wizard World does have it own share of… darkness we do not have demons here," answered Snape.

* * *

Once they had completed their business at Gringotts Snape took Willow to get the rest of her supplies. As they walked down the street Willow notice the odd looks people were giving her. That was when she noticed that mostly everyone was wearing robes and tall pointy hats and Willow began to feel slightly out of place with her fuzzy yellow sweater and sneakers. 

Snape watched from the side of his face as the girl seemed to shrink into herself. "What is the matter?" signed Snape in annoyance.

"I don't exactly fit in. Do I?" said Willow sadly with her eyes cast down to the ground.

Severus gave the redhead a long thoughtful look and took in her bright clothes and brilliant copper red hair. "Nonsense, no more than any Weasley and their brood have been running about this place for generations," drawled Snape indifferently.

Willow's entire face lit up at Snape's words and she gave the wizard a bright sunny smile. Snape groaned at the effect his words seemed to have on the child. He didn't know why he kept comforting the girl but it seemed to be compulsive.

* * *

After they had obtained all of Willow's books, robes and supplies it was with great anticipation that Willow entered the last shop, Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The door chimed as Willow and Snape entered the small dusty shop. The walls were lined with rows and rows of long narrowed boxes. A small man with grey hair and a wrinkled face greeted them cheerfully from the other side of the counter. "Well hello Professor Snape. I haven't seen you in quite a while how is that wand of yours…hmm," asked the small tiny little man. After Snape grunted his greeting the small man turn his full attention onto Willow. The man was no taller than Willow which was quite short for a man. 

"Ah Ms. Rosenberg I have heard much about you. You're rather a fascinating case. Let see if we can find a wand for a witch with such a unique background. Now give me your wand arm," said Ollivander patiently as he pulled out his measuring tape.

Willow had no ideal which arm was her wand arm and she looked at man in confusion. After a moment of thought she gave him her right arm. Ollivander pulled the measuring tape against Willow's arm long ways, side ways and ever which way possible. Willow squeaked in surprise when the tape measure continued to measure her arm as Ollivander walked away.

"Here try this oak, nine inches, dragon scale core a very sturdy wand," said Ollivander as he handed Willow a long white stick. "Well give it a wave," encouraged Ollivander.

Willow shrugged her shoulders in confusion and waved the wand carelessly in the air. Suddenly there was loud boom and the front display window exploded sending shards of glass everywhere causing some of the pedestrians on the street outside to scurry away for cover. Snape stood next to the door, impassively as ever, flicking bits and pieces of glass off his robes.

"Oh no no no… that won't do at all," murmured the old man.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," shouted Willow in alarm.

Ollivander waved Willow's apology away. "Don't worry about it dear it happens all the time," reinsured the funny little man as he handed Willow another wand. "Try this one ,maple, twelve inches, unicorn hair."

Willow grabbed the wand apprehensively and held her breath as she cautiously waved the wand in the air. White lighting shot through the tip and hit the counter causing it to catch on fire. Ollivander waved the small blaze away with the palm of his hand leaving the surface charred and smothering. "Well lets try another one, shall we."

Two hours and over two dozen wands later Willow was exhausted and more than frustrated. "Hmm…what should we try next," murmured the wand maker quietly as he scrunched up his furry brow in thought. "Maybe…no… but… perhaps it's worth a try," mumbled Ollivander under his breath as he scurried to the back of the shop, disappearing among the shelves. A few minutes later he returned carrying a long black box reverently.

"This one is very special. I've only sold two wands before with the same magical core," whispered Ollivander. The wand maker gave Willow one last look before he handed her a dark grey wand. It was long and slender and the wood was so warped that it seemed to twist upon itself. But despite it appearance the surface was smooth to the touch. As soon as Willow grabbed the wand a warm fuzzy feeling spread through Willow's body causing her skin to glow with a unnatural golden hue and Willow knew instantly that this was her wand.

"What is it made of," breathed Willow in awe as she gently brushed her fingertips over the smooth dark wood.

"That wand was made from the fallen branches of the Whomping Willow tree and its core…a single phoenix feather," explained Ollivander.

Snape paled. It had to be a coincidence that Willow's wand shared the same core with Harry Potter's and Voldermont's. He had no ideal what affect this new development would have on Willow's safety, but it didn't bode well with convincing the Ministry that Willow wasn't a threat to the Wizardry World.

* * *

Please, Please Review. 


	7. Chapter 6

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Ms. Kitty, a large brown and white tabby, stretched languidly across Willow's lap as she gazed out the train window watching the landscape zipped by. Acres of forest, cow pastures, and an occasional cottage flew by as the train made it way to Hogwarts. The spell book that Willow was studying just a moment ago lay opened and forgotten on the seat beside her. Snape sat quietly across from her reading a large unmarked black book, in which Willow could only guess contained formulas for the most complicated potions. Willow was finally on her way to school and she was scared. Once all the excitement of travel and getting her supplies had died down the ideal that she was in another country-well another world actually-on her way to a new school was beginning to sink in.

In the quiet of the train compartment Willow finally had time to contemplate the strange turn her life had gone. Less than twenty-four hours ago Willow had left her normal life in Sunnydale with her friends to learn how to become a 'real' witch. Willow mentally snorted at her ideal of normal as if the Hellmouth and slaying demons night after night was normal. But just when she thought her life couldn't get any weirder she found out that she was a natural born witch.

Willow had told herself that the decision to leave was a wise one and by learning magic she would be able to help Buffy. Her failure to ensoul Angel in time to save his life never did sit well with her and it was heavy blow to her conscience. Willow was convinced that if she had proper training none of this would ever happen. The way she saw it, it was her inadequacies as a witch that had failed to save Angel in the end; and she was determine to see that nothing like that would ever happen again. Those reasons did play a part in her decision to leave but the real reason was slightly selfish and Willow was beginning to feel guilty about abandoning her friends. The truth was Willow needed to get away. Her break up with Oz had hurt her more than her friends had realized. His rejection had cut her deeply and Willow needed some sort of an escape from the feelings of failure and inadequacy.

Willow tore her gaze from window and focused her attention on the wizard in front of her. Snape was definitely an intimidating looking man with his hard face, black hair, black eyes and black robes. But no more than anything she had encounter on the Hellmouth. He was a lot like Giles and Angel. There was definitely something dark about him she could see it in his eyes. He had the look of a man who seen and done some terrible things in his life and had later come to regret it. He had the look of a man looking to redeemed himself.

But despite it all Willow found herself genuine liking the man and at some level even admired him. Sure he was dark and kind of mean, but what else would you expect from someone with a checkered past. Snape didn't care what other people thought of him and he did what he thought was necessary despite the personal cost. Sometimes Willow wished she didn't worry so much about how people thought of her that she didn't always have play the role that people had resigned her to. She wished that she didn't always had to be the good little girl, the perfect student, the responsible one or the sweet one. Sometimes she just wanted to be Willow without all the stipulations. She wished she was free to cry, to yell and to rage against the world, like she had wanted to do so many times before. She wished she was free to act and say what she wanted without having to analyze every single move she made for fear of doing the wrong thing. Maybe that was another reason why Willow had left Sunnydale to start her life anew and be free to be just Willow, whoever that person maybe.

* * *

By the time they reached Hogwarts train station the sun had already set and the night sky was filled with bright twinkling stars. Willow shuttered as the cool crisp air touched her bare cheek causing her to flush. Willow hugged her school robes closer to her body in attempt to stay warm. 

A very large man with a scruffy long hair and matching beard, thick eye brows and a brown tweed jacket approached them. His size alone would have made the man appear intimidating if it wasn't for his kind eyes and gentle smile that seemed to soften his features.

"Hullo Professor Snape. I hoped yur trip went well," greeted the half giant.

Snape inclined his head in greeting. "It was satisfactory. Why are you here Hagrid?" asked Snape bluntly.

"The Headmaster would like a word with you in his office while I'll escort Miss Rosenberg to the castle," answered Hagrid.

"Well Ms. Rosenberg it seems that I must take my leave."

"You're leaving me?! W…will I see you again?" asked Willow in near panic. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to part with her traveling companion just yet. They had reached some sort of understanding and Snape constant presence was somewhat a comfort to her. _'But of course the professor was a busy man and he probably have better things to do than to play nursemaid to a little girl,'_ thought Willow contritely.

Snape's stern features soften just a little as he looked down at the nervous girl; and once again he had the odd desire to comfort the girl. "Not for long and I'm sure we will see each other soon," said Snape reassuredly before he took his leave.

"Er…well we better get going then," stuttered the half giant. Hagrid was slightly taken aback by the Snape's behavior. Sure the professor was a good man but his manners had a lot to be desired. Hagrid had never seen Snape warm up to anyone. It was almost as if he was trying to comfort the girl.

* * *

Hagrid, who took an immediate liking to shy redhead, choose to take Willow across the lake so that she could have the full experience of arriving at Hogwarts for the first time. The castle loomed majestically on top of the cliffs as the stars hung like tiny sparkling diamonds in the sky. The lake mirrored the starry night sky giving the illusion that they were surrounded by bright twinkling stars that seem to go on forever. It was truly a magical sight that left Willow feeling overwhelmed and small among all those stars. Then she suddenly came to realize how truly insignificant she was in the grand scope of things and it was comforting to know that the universe was much bigger than her, that the world did not revolve around her small little town and there was a world beyond the Hellmouth and the dark things that thrived there. The weight of the world no longer seemed to rest on her tiny little shoulders because there just had to be something bigger and greater out there for all this to be. 

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy," whispered Willow dreamily.

"What's that lass" asked the half giant curiously.

"Oh… that's just a line from a muggle play, but I thought it was kind of fitting, you know," said Willow thoughtfully.

Hagrid looked up into the starry night sky, the same sky he had seen over a hundred times before since he started taking students across the lake to Hogwarts.

"Yes…young lass. I think so," agreed Hagrid solemnly.

* * *

Once Willow was settled in her room Hagrid took Willow to the Headmaster's office. It took them a while to get there because Willow kept wandering off, unintentionally of course. She was a curious little thing and often than not something will catch her eye causing the redhead to become so distracted that she would loose track of the half giant as he turned a corner. Willow was simply fascinated by how the paintings were able to move and talk. It was after the fifth time that Hagrid, to his great amusement, found Willow talking adamantly to a portrait that the half giant decided more drastic measures were needed to keep track of the girl. 

It was with that decision that Hagrid reached out and grabbed Willow's small dainty hand, much to her annoyance. His large hand seemed to swallow Willow's as his fingers wrapped around her wrist. His grip was surprisingly gentle and Willow stumbled along desperately trying to keep up with Hagrid's huge strides as he pulled her along the hallway by her hand. Willow felt like a toddler being guided along by the hand and her face turned red in embarrassment. She was sixteen years old and perfectly capable of walking by herself. But apparently Hagrid didn't agree. It only took them a few moments to reach the Headmaster's office after that.

The Headmaster's office was large but cozy. A fire was roaring in the fireplace. Every shelf and surface was covered in books and knickknacks, some of which Willow recognized and others she had no clue what they were. An old man with a long white beard and a pointy hat was seated behind an antique oak desk and standing next to him was a stern looking woman.

If Willow had any preconception of what a wizard should look like the man that sat before her was the embodiment of those preconceptions. His long hair and beard had turned white with age and Willow was sure that if the wizard was standing his beard would have touched the floor. He wore dark blue robes with star constellations that seemed to twinkle against the dark fabric. Willow could have sworn that she saw a shooting star shoot across his robes but that was probably her imagination. A tall pointy hat with a crescent moon on the front completed the outfit.

The woman looked old but not as old as the man, maybe around sixty. There was a few grey strands in her dark brown hair that was drawn tightly from her face into a sever bun. She had a very sever face and a pointy nose. She looked like she could be someone's grandmother.

"Please take a seat Ms. Rosenberg. Lemon drop?" offered the wizard with a warm smile on his face.

Willow nervously smoothed the wrinkles from her robes as she lowered herself into the cushion chair. "Thank you," said Willow quietly as she took a piece of candy from the proffered dish.

"I'm delighted to finally meet you. Severus's reports have been most fascinating. Tell me, is it true that you fight along with the Slayer," asked the Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Not exactly, Buffy usually do most of the fighting, while we research," answered Willow modesty.

"But wasn't it you that performed the soul restoration spell, a very powerful spell may I add, and than help hunt vampires when the slayer disappeared," argued Dumbledore.

Willow tightened her hands into a fist and took a deep shaky breath, "W…We weren't Buffy…and as for the spell…what good did it do. It still wasn't enough to save Angel," said Willow sadly.

Dumbledore eyes soften in sympathy. The poor girl had been through a lot these past few months. "I'm sorry child. I shouldn't have pushed. Please forgive an old man for his lack of tack," offered the Headmaster as he patted the back of Willow's hand apologetically. Willow nodded and swallowed hard in an effort to rein in her emotions.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. Professor McGonagall also teaches transfiguration and she along with Professor Snape will be tutoring you during the remainder of the summer."

It was than that the older woman spoke. "There will be a lot of ground work to complete before the term starts to get you caught up or at least to a proficient level. Now let see what you can do," said Professor McGonagall as she place a small button on desk.

"Try transfiguring that button into a beetle," directed Minerva.

Willow had studied this spell on the train and it seemed simple enough. She pulled out her wand and waved it over the button while saying the proper incantation. Nothing happened. Willow frowned and did the spell again being sure to swish rather than wave her wand. There was a popping noise and the tip of the wand fizzled but the button remained as it was.

"I don't understand. I did everything right," moaned Willow in disappointment.

"Well you just need...more practice dear, remember this is all new to you," encouraged the Professor who mentally sighed with resignation. Judging from what she had seen Willow will need a lot of work if she planned to join the fifth years in the fall.

**

* * *

AN:** Next Chapter Willow meets Mafloy.

Please tell me what you think. I love feedback.


	8. Chapter 7

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

It soon came apparent that Willow was having trouble with her lessons, which was very frustrating for her because she had always been an excellent student and things usually came easy to her. Her problems derived from the fact that Willow had develop her powers at such a late age. She was use to seeing the world through muggle eyes. She couldn't grasp the basic concepts of Magic. Willow had the annoying habit of asking how things work as if they can be explain by the describing the mere mechanics of it. How Muggle. Her difficulties of understanding the very basics of magic that even a first year would understand was very discouraging and left Willow feeling like a failure.

"Maybe this was a mistake. I can't seem to do anything right," sighed Willow sadly.

Snape stopped writing in mid sentence on the board and turned around to face Willow. One single dark eyebrow rose at the redhead's exclamation. He came from the front of the classroom, around the table and sat in the stool next to Willow. "Nonsense you have already proven you have the power. All you need to learn is focus. You will master it eventually," offered Snape sincerely. Snape never realized that he could be so patient. He had never shown a student such leniency. But it was obvious that the girl was trying and he couldn't fault her for her lack of training. The child was obviously intelligent and he was confident that with time she would eventually get it.

"I hope you're right professor," said Willow doubtfully.

"Oh course I'm right. Now when you're finish feeling sorry for yourself maybe we can try this again," said Snape finally as he rose gracefully from his seat.

With look of determination Willow straighten her shoulders and wrapped her fingers tightly around her wand in ready. "Yes Sir," said Willow in determination. She was going to do this even if it killed her.

* * *

Willow had thrown herself into her lessons with enough zeal that would rival Hogwarts' most conscience student. It was a noble effort but despite all her hard work Willow was showing very little improvement. It was like seeing Algebra for the first time. You either got it or you don't. But once you did, it made perfect sense. Sure Willow could annunciate the proper incantation and follow instructions to near perfection but she was just going through the motion and often times than not her spells would fizzle out before producing the correct results. Neither Snape nor McGonagall had the time or patience to offer Willow the personal attention that she needed. So with that thought in mind Dumbledore came to the conclusion the Willow needed a tutor. 

It was for that very reason that Snape found himself in Headmaster's office one late afternoon.

"It is clear that the child needs more help than you or Minerva can provide at the moment," said Dumbledore thoughtfully as he leaned back into his comfortable arm chair next to the fireplace.

Snape stood stoically across the headmaster with his hands clasped behind his back. "I'm sure I'll be able to find some way to free up some additional time to assist Ms. Rosenberg in her studies," offered Snape sincerely.

Dumbledore looked up at the Potion Master knowingly. He had seen how attached Severus had become to the girl. Before Ms. Rosenberg arrived at Hogwarts Dumbledore feared that all those years of working as a spy had permanently harden Severus's heart. It was a refreshing sight to see Severus finally opening up to someone. Somehow Ms. Rosenberg had stirred some fraternal instinct in Snape and he truly thought it would do the professor some good. "Severus that is very generous of you but between preparing for classes and Order business you cannot possibly provide the additional amount of tutelage Ms. Rosenberg will need to catch up."

"Then what do you suggest Albus? You cannot possible be considering sending her back to that hellhole," asked Severus angrily as he began to pace the length of the room.

"Of course not. That's not even an option. I suggest that Ms. Rosenberg needs a tutor, one that can give her the personal attention that she needs," responded Dumbledore calmly.

Snape stopped pacing and stared at the fire in contemplatively. "A tutor. Hmm… that may work. Who do you have in mind?"

'Mr. Malfoy," said the headmaster simply.

Severus's head snapped up at the Headmaster's response. "Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! You can't be serious!" cried Severus in disbelief.

"Oh course. Mr. Malfoy is an excellent student and he is the only student available at the moment," argued the Headmaster and Snape could have sworn that Dumbledore eyes twinkled with mirth.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stomped angrily down the hall towards the dungeon. He was furious. He couldn't believe that he had to cut his holiday short just because some muggleborn 'wannabe' witch was having trouble with magic. Bloody Hell what did they expect from a mudblood, of course they would have trouble with magic. Draco didn't understand why they allowed those sort of people into Hogwarts in the first place. None of them had any real aptitude for magic anyway, well except for Granger but she was a freak. He was having a perfectly smashing summer until that old geezer, Dumbledore, sent word to his father requesting his assistant in tutoring a new student. At first Draco refused but his father 'strongly' suggested that he accept the position. Damn him! 

What Draco had conveniently forgotten was that he was also having difficulties with his studies, well to be specific in muggle studies. His father and the headmaster had agreed to this arrangement as a means for him to make up the work and remain Perfect this year. Draco was a superb student and excelled in all his classes accept for muggle studies. The Slytherin Prince just couldn't understand why he, a pureblood, would need to study the muggle world. Draco simply had no interest in the subject.

Draco's mental rant was interrupted by the sound of a young woman yelling. The sound drew him to the Potion classroom. Draco took in a quick intake of breath when he caught first sight of the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. She was absolutely beautiful. The girl was petite almost tiny. Her long black school robes stopped just past her knees and swished ever so slightly about her shapely bare legs. Her porcelain white skin was flawless except for a few faint freckles that dotted across her cheek. Her long copper red hair fell past her shoulders down the small of her back and seemed to shimmer in the dark gloomy dungeon. She had a heart shape face, a perky nose and thin pink lips that were press tightly together in frustration. Her cheeks were flushed and her brow was creased in concentration. And her eyes…they were amazing. Her large emerald green eyes that at the moment were gleaming with anger sparkled like precious jewels. She looked ravishing. And Draco decided right than and there that the girl looked absolutely gorgeous when she was angry.

Draco took a moment to rein in his hormones. Even though the girl was undeniably beautiful she was still a mudblood, nothing to get too excited over. Even if he was interested in pursuing the girl nothing could come of it. He was a pureblood and she was a mudblood. They had absolutely nothing in common.

"Arrrgh...I don't understand why won't it work," yelled Willow in frustration.

"It not something you can learn really. You either have it or you don't," interjected Draco as he strolled gracefully into the room.

Willow looked up from the spell she was practicing in surprise. She had been so focus in her lesson she hadn't notice anyone entered the room. Willow almost swooned when her eyes fell on the strange boy. He was quite handsome. He carried himself as if he was royalty. His tailored black and green trimmed robes were immaculate. His complexion was fair with cold gray eyes and a pale, pointed face. His hair was shockingly white like Spike's except his was straight while the vampire's was curly. An arrogant smirk was plastered on his handsome face that projected an air of confidence and pride.

"What do you mean?" asked Willow suspiciously.

"How can they aspect a muggleborn to understand the fine art of Magic. Magic runs in the blood, you see. If you think about it mudbloods are no better than muggles, inferior blood runs through your veins. Purebloods are far more superior. Your kind was built more for manual labor then magic, no talent for it really," smirked Draco arrogantly.

Willow bristle at his words. "Oh is that so," said Willow angrily. How dare he! He didn't even know her! They had spoken for less than five minutes and already he had the gall to judge her! Draco Malfoy was nothing but a prejudice little snot and that was all to it. Well she was going to set him straight once and for all. Willow had enough of the Cordelia Chases in the world and she refused to be bullied around by another one.

"But of course you wouldn't know anything about that," said Willow offhandedly.

"What's that mudblood," sneered Draco menacely.

"You're use to things coming easy to you either by magic or by other means. I even bet you have a rich Daddy somewhere who buys you everything that you ever wanted. You never had to work for anything in your life. What… do you pay someone to wipe your ass for you too? We don't want to get your pretty little hands dirty, wouldn't we, PRINCESS. Yeah…you wouldn't last one day in the muggle world. You're too weak. You never had to stand on your own two feet before. I bet if you ever had to face real adversity you would crumble without even a fight," said Willow vehemently. She gave herself a mental pat on the back; she didn't know she could sound so bitchy.

Willow had struck a nerve. Draco never did like the fact that his father bought his way onto the Quidditch team. He was the second best seeker in the whole school next to freaking' Harry Potter, the constant thorn in his side. He had earned the position of seeker himself, but he had always wondered how much was due to his own skill and how much was due to who his father was. "You're wrong! You don't even know me!" shouted Draco a little too defensively.

"EXACTLY. I don't know anything about you, at least not enough to make any judgments. So next time think twice before you assume things about people," said Willow finally before she turned and left the room in a flourish, that would make Snape proud, with her head held high leaving a very stunned Draco behind.

**

* * *

AN:**

Since this story is unbeta'd I'll would greatly appreciate any feedback. I like to know what you think of this story. Thanks for reading. :) 


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update. It's getting harder to find time to write so it might be a week or two between postings. Thanks for reading. This story is unbeta.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." _

_- James Baldwin_

It had been over a week since Draco started tutoring Willow and now that Draco was helping Willow with her studies Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were free to attend to other matters that required their attention. Occasionally Snape would drop by to check on them but majority of the time they were left alone without supervision. Despite the mutual attraction they harbored for one another Draco and Willow did nothing but fight during their daily tutoring sessions. Draco found the redhead argumentative and stubborn while Willow found the blond Slytherin arrogant and pretentious.

Willow was sitting in the dungeon classroom with a large spell book opened in front of her looking at Draco as if he had grown a second head. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," said Willow pointedly. Willow knew that Draco was smart but sometimes he would say the stupidest things that made her questioned his intelligence.

"It's true. You can ask anyone," said Draco earnestly.

"Werewolves do not eat their young," replied Willow dryly.

"Well what would a muggle-born know about it anyway," challenged Draco smugly.

"I happen to know a werewolf and I consider him one of my friends," countered Willow.

"Bloody Hell! You actually associate with one of them. Merlin I thought muggles were bad enough, but you consort with the half-breeds too," yelled Draco in shock. He had never met anyone who was willing to admit they actually knew a werewolf no less being friends with one. Willow Rosenberg was one strange bird and Draco was beginning to realize that she wasn't just some ordinary muggle-born witch.

"God Malfoy does everything have to be about breeding. People aren't dogs you know," cried Willow in outrage.

"It matters if you're anyone of importance," said Draco smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are such a snob," yelled Willow in frustration. Willow didn't know what about Draco that made her so angry. She never got this mad over Cordelia and the cheerleader had taunted her for years. There was just something about Draco Malfoy that seemed to rub her the wrong way.

"Mutt," shouted Draco as he unfolded his arms and allowed them to fall to his side with his hands clenched into a tight fist.

Willow shot up from her seat and placed her hands on her hips. "Inbred," shouted Willow angrily as her emerald eyes blazed with liquid green fire.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he leaned in until the tip of his nose was mere inches from Willow's flush face. "Mudblood," sneered Draco vehemently.

Willow's hand moved before she realized it and her palm made a loud cracking sound against the side of Draco's face leaving a large red hand print on his pale cheek.

Draco's eyes widen in shock as he held his hand over his sore cheek but it didn't took him long to recover from the blow and his eyes narrowed in rage as he slowly stood up from his seat. "Why you little b…," snarled Draco furiously.

"Enough!" shouted Snape as he entered the classroom. Severus had overheard the whole confrontation and decided to interfere before the situation got out of hand.

"Ms. Rosenberg, go to your room!" shouted Snape angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," cried Willow pitifully. She really didn't mean to hit Draco, it just happened. She didn't even know what mudblood mean but the way Draco had said it as if she was nothing but dirt made Willow's blood boil and she just snapped.

"Leave now!" yelled Snape sternly.

Willow startled at the harsh tone in the professor's voice. She had never seen him this angry before. Willow gathered her things quickly and left the room quietly giving Snape feeble glances all the way to the door.

Draco smirked at Willow's pained face as she left the room. It was about time Snape showed the girl her place.

"Mr. Malfoy what exactly is your problem?" asked the professor harshly with a hard look on his face.

"Excuse me?" asked Draco in confusion. "She's the one who hit me," whined Draco innocently.

"Ms. Rosenberg wouldn't have retaliated if you didn't provoke her," replied Snape confidently. He had no doubt that Willow wouldn't have strike Draco unless he deserved it and to be honest Snape derived some level of pleasure watching the little redhead smack some sense into the arrogant boy, something he wanted to do for a long time now.

Draco was shocked that Professor Snape would take a mudblood's side over his. "But…but she hit me!" cried Draco in outrage.

"Oh do shut up Mr. Malfoy. It wasn't that bad. The way you're carrying on you would have thought the girl tried to murder you. Show some backbone boy," said Snape harshly.

"I demand that she be punish and if you won't do it I'll go to my father and have her expelled," threaten Draco.

"Is that a threat Mr. Malfoy," sneered Professor Snape. Draco swallowed hard as he caught the gleam in the professor's black eyes. "Your father may be a powerful and influential figure in the Wizarding World but behind these castle walls I carry far more weight than him. As long as you reside in Hogwarts you are mine Mr. Malfoy and mark my words if Ms. Rosenberg fails so do you," vowed Snape as he let each word drip with malice from his tongue.

"Do you understand me Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape sternly.

"Yes sir," scowled Draco bitterly.

"I can't hear you?" clipped Snape.

"Yes sir," repeated Draco loudly.

* * *

Draco sulked in his room for the rest of the day before he finally decided to venture out and face the redhead. He knew that Willow had won the last argument but he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of thinking he was afraid to face her. He might as well get it over with and bare humiliation that was sure to come.

"Darn it!" yelled Willow in frustration.

"Having some trouble Rosenberg. I see things are going as usual," smirked Draco as he strolled into the classroom.

Willow sighed. "Look Draco I'm sorry for hitting you and for what I said…well maybe not for everything I said, because some of it was true. But I shouldn't have hit you. It was wrong and I'm truly sorry for hurting you," apologized Willow sincerely.

Draco was shocked by Willow's sincere apology. He was not expecting that from the fiery redhead. Snape had taken Willow's side and she had won. If it was him he would be rubbing it in her face by now. Draco narrowed his eyes at Willow suspiciously trying to gauge if this was some sort of a trap to get him to lower his guard. But all he could see was genuine regret and remorse in her emerald green eyes. She was silently pleading him to forgive her leaving herself completely vulnerable to him and it touched him far more than he thought it should.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well…I guess we can call a truce for now," offered Draco hesitantly.

Willow beamed at him causing Draco to swallow nervously. "Truce," agreed Willow happily and she offered him her hand.

Draco looked at it warily as if he was deciding if it was safe before he finally took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Truce," agreed Draco.

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa," shouted Willow loudly as she waved her wand over a large white feather lying in front of her on a large wooden table. The redhead glared angrily at the feather that seemed to be mocking her by continuing to lie motionlessly on the smooth table's surface.

"You're doing it wrong," singsong Draco as he leaned causally against the wall on the far side of the room.

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate," hushed Willow as she closed her eyes tightly in concentration. "Win...gar...di...um Lev...i...o...sa," pronounced Willow painfully slow, drawing out each syllable a second longer than normal.

"Oh yeah, that will work," snorted Draco sarcastically as he pushed himself away from the wall and sauntered gracefully across the room until he was peering over Willow's shoulder. He had promise Professor Snape that he would help Willow but Snape never said that he had to be nice about it. The truth was that Draco got a perverse sense of pleasure in aggravating the fiery redhead. He found himself doing the most obtuse things just to see her big bright green eyes flash in anger, her cheeks flush and nostril flair with frustration. Merlin she was beautiful when she was angry. He would imagine that's what she would look like in the moment of passion and those images fueled his hormonal teenage boy's fantasies of the redheaded mudblood.

"Shut up," hissed Willow under her breath.

Draco stood there in smug silence as Willow did the spell incorrectly for the third time in a row.

"Why don't you try waving your wand back and forth real fast and just maybe you could create enough wind current to float the feather off the table," snorted Draco in amusement.

"If you don't shut up, I'll Wingardium Leviosa this feather right up your a…" yelled Willow angrily but her threat was caught short when suddenly the feather began to float.

"But…but how!" cried Willow in disbelief.

"Like I'm always telling you Rosenberg it's not so important how you do it, then how much you want to do it. You had the mechanics down but you lacked the will. Magic isn't just words. It's about intention, focus and power. If you can remember that you won't have any problems," smirked Draco.

"It worked. It worked!" shouted Willow in glee as she bounced up and down in excitement. Then she flung herself at Draco and hugged him fiercely.

Draco stood there in shock for a moment before he wrapped his arms about Willow's small waist, closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Willow's warm body against his.

* * *

_A week later…_

Willow's magic improved by leaps and bounds. The girl's power increased at a frightful rate. The floodgates had open and Willow absorbed spells like a sponge now that she understood how they worked. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that Willow will be ready to join the fifth years when school began in a month.

Unfortunately her relationship with Draco didn't fair as well. In fact it seemed to get worse. Draco and Willow bickered back and forth as if they were old enemies until they both was red in the face from yelling at each other. Draco found the girl infuriating. She challenged every barb, insult and slur he threw her way. No one had ever gave him this much trouble. Instead of insulting him or ignoring him Willow would get right in his face and demand evidence to prove his position. If he failed to do so to her satisfaction Willow would dismiss the comment and promptly informed him that he was full of it.

Draco had found himself actually having to be careful of what he said around the girl for fear that Willow would prove him wrong, which seemed to happened more often for his liking. It was annoying as hell. Draco didn't like to be wrong. He wasn't use to having to explain himself. People usually just accepted what he said as fact and move on. Everyone knew that purebloods were superior. He was just the only one with enough guts to say it out loud. Why should he be the one to explain that to the stupid girl?

Once again Draco found himself trying to convey that very concept to the stubborn redhead during one of their impromptu 'lessons' of the Wizarding World. Draco was just about to explain the importance of ancestry when Willow so rudely interrupted him in mid rant. Apparently Willow had enough and decided the subject wasn't worth pursuing.

"Yada yada yada. I don't care Draco," said Willow dismissively.

"Someone should teach you some manners Mudblood," sneered Draco.

"I would like to see you try," challenged Willow as she glared definitely at him.

Something flared inside Draco and he grabbed Willow's forearm in a painful grip. How dare she talked to him that way! Didn't she know who he was? He was the Slytherin Prince, heir to the Malfoy throne and someone to be feared and not ignored.

Willow struggled in his iron tight grasp. "Get your fucking hands off of me Draco before I hex them off," threaten Willow.

"My, my what a dirty little mouth you have there. I'm sure we can find a better use for that sharp tongue of yours," said Draco seductively.

"W…what," squeaked Willow.

Draco almost howled in delight as Willow began to stutter and blush. He had finally found the Achilles' heel in the mudblood's armor, something that would finally shut her up. If he couldn't intimidate her or insult her maybe he could embarrass her. It seemed that little Miss Rosenberg couldn't handle sexual innuendo so Draco turned up the Malfoy charm a notch and went for the kill.

"Is there something wrong Rosenberg? You look a little flushed," purred Draco as he brought their bodies closer together until he could practically feel her body heat through her robes.

"Um…um…I'm fine," stammered Willow as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"You're sure? You look kind of 'hot' to me. May be we should lay down a bit," whispered Draco huskily.

"Hmm…Yeah," moaned Willow distractedly as Draco pressed the full length of his body against her. "I mean no!" yelled Willow quickly as she pushed lamely against Draco's chest.

Draco soon began to see the flaw in his plan. Apparently he was just as affected by their interaction as she was. Who knew that Rosenberg could blush so prettily and that moan almost did him in. He was in real trouble. This was just too much like his fantasies for comfort and he could feel himself becoming aroused as she wriggled against his body. Draco wanted her so badly and if he didn't do something quick he was going to embarrass himself. But Draco just couldn't seem to pry himself away from her warm soft body and he did the most stupid thing he could ever do. He caved into his desires and kissed her.

Willow's eyes widen in surprise when she felt Draco's lips press against hers, and then she sighed as they closed in languid ecstasy.

* * *

Please, Please Review. 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Please enjoy and thanks for reading.

_'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.'_

* * *

Chapter 9 

Willow froze when she felt warm lips pressed against hers. She had never kissed anyone before accept for Oz's innocent pecks on the cheek that left her blushing in embarrassment. But she had never felt anything like this before. This kiss sent a shock wave through her body leaving her skin tingling in its wake.

Draco felt Willow relax into the kiss and he brushed his tongue hesitantly over her soft full lips. He moaned in delight when Willow opened her mouth slightly in response, allowing his tongue to slip inside. He explored the warm velvety recess of her sweet mouth with unbridled enthusiasm and deepen the kiss. Sweet Merlin… she was pure ambrosia. She tasted even better than he had imagine, sweet, tangy and something else that was undeniable Willow. He didn't think anything could taste this good. She was like fine wine and Draco drank greedily form its depths.

Despite how much Draco wanted the kiss to last it couldn't and Willow and Draco jumped apart as the sound of the dungeon door creaking open.

Professor Snape walked casually into the classroom and stopped. One dark eye brow rose in suspicion as he took in the scene before him. A flushed wide eyed Willow was standing precariously close to Draco who wore a guilty expression on his face.

"What's going on here?" questioned Snape as he glowered at Draco. If that boy was harassing Willow again he see to it that Draco would pay.

"Nothing," squeaked Willow nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked Snape skeptically.

Willow nodded furiously. "Yes Professor," said Willow quickly.

"Very well," conceded the Snape. The professor knew that Willow was hiding something; the girl couldn't lie even if her life depended on it. But if the child didn't want to talk about it he wasn't going to force her.

Snape took his seat behind his desk and discretely observed Draco and Willow as they studied. They were quiet…too quiet in his opinion. Over an hour had past and they still hadn't spoken a word to each other. Usually they would be at each other throats by now, but they seemed intent in ignoring each other existence. Snape had no doubt that something had happened between the two of them, something more than their usual bickering. But he couldn't phantom what that possibly could be.

Draco groaned. What the bloody hell was he thinking? He kissed Rosenberg for Merlin sakes. Even though it was very nice kiss, better than he could ever imagine, but it was still a stupid thing to do. She was a mudblood and if Snape finds out the most feared professor in Hogwarts would have his head. The professor was already protective of Willow and if he knew that Draco was taking certain liberties with his charge Draco had no doubt that the professor would find some new painful method of torture just for him, the men was a Death eater after all. And the worst part was that despite it all he still wanted to kiss Willow again.

This was torture. Studying was a complete waste of time. How could she possibly concentrate with him sitting so close? All Willow could think about was why Draco kissed her when she was sure that he hated her. She was so confused. She needed to talk to him but that was impossible as long as the Professor was around. Maybe she could slip him a note? No that would be too obvious and what was she supposed to write in it anyway. 'If you like me, please check here' that sounded so juvenile. Nope she would have to wait till Snape leaves which she hoped would be soon. She was beginning to get twitchy. But as soon as Snape left the room Draco tore out of there like Satan himself was at his heels.

* * *

Draco found himself staring at Willow's lips. He had never felt like this about a girl before. He was obsessed. He thought about Willow all the time and it was driving him mad. It took all his self-control to not jump across the table and kiss those perfectly shape lips and plunder her sweet mouth with his tongue. For two whole days Draco would steal glances at her when she wasn't looking and fantasized about kissing her lips until they were swollen and red. Occasionally their eyes would meet and they would exchange heated glances filled with pent of passion. Out of desperation Draco had limited their contact to their scheduled study sessions with the professors because frankly he didn't trust himself enough to be alone with the girl; and as soon as the session was over Draco would bolt out of the room before Willow could utter a single word. The plan was working well, but it was only a matter time before one them explodes. 

The study session was over and Draco nearly jumped when he heard a quiet voice behind his back. "We need to talk."

"I'm busy Rosenberg," replied the blonde Syltherin as he continued to pack his books into his bag.

"No you not. You have been avoiding me for days now. What are you so afraid of Draco?" accused Willow.

Draco whirled around and glared at the redhead with indignation. "I'm not afraid. I just have better things to do than waste my time talking to you," sneered Malfoy.

"Well I'm not leaving until you talk to me," said Willow stubbornly as she blocked the door with her small body and placed her hands on her hips.

The blonde Slytherin narrowed his silver grey eyes and gritted his teeth. "Get out of the way," sneered Draco as his tall frame loomed dangerously over the petite girl, the very picture of intimidation. But the girl wouldn't budge. Draco could have easily pushed past her small frame but he was afraid of his own body reaction if he got to close. Draco could feel his heart pound against his chest and a familiar heat began to spread from his stomach to his groin. He was so very close. All he would have to do was reach out and…

"No! Not until we talk," said Willow stubbornly.

Draco willed himself to take a step away from the girl and sighed explosively. "Fine! What do you want?"

Suddenly all the courage seemed to flee Willow's body and she fidgeted under Draco's intense gaze. "W…Why did you kiss me?" asked Willow shyly.

Oh for the love of…"I don't know. I just felt like it. Alright," replied Draco in irritation. In truth he knew the answer to the redhead's question but there was no way he was going admit to her that he wanted her so badly that it hurt, that every night he would dream of her and wake up aroused and unsatisfied.

Willow nibbled on her bottom lip and scrunched her forehead in thought creating fine lines across her brow. "But I thought you hated me," blurted out the redhead in confusion.

Draco's eyes soften slightly and something that Willow couldn't quite identify flashed briefly in his eyes. "Rosenberg you maybe irritating and annoying as hell, but I don't hate you."

All the tension left Willow's body like a deflated balloon and she graced Draco with a bright smile. "Well I don't hate you either."

"So we don't hate each other. That's good, right? But we're not exactly friends either. So what does that make us?" wondered Willow as she bit her lip in concentration.

"Fuck buddies?" suggested Malfoy hopefully.

Willow blushed. "Draco," sighed Willow exasperatedly.

Draco gave Willow a cocky grin as he watched the blush spread slowly across her cheeks. "What about casual acquaintances who shag?"

"Draco! I'm trying to be serious," shouted Willow as her whole face turned red.

"So am I. Come on. It'll be fun," purred Draco as he dragged his fingers across his chest suggestively.

The sound of Draco's voice sent shivers up Willow's spine and she swooned slightly then stiffened. Willow felt a rush of annoyance at the smug look on Malfoy's face. No, this was not going to happen again. She will not let Draco get to her no matter how sexy he looked. "You jerk. Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you!" yelled the fiery redhead in indignation as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not yet anyway," mumbled Malfoy under his breath.

"What was that," snapped Willow angrily.

"Oh nothing," backtracked Draco quickly.

Willow stared at him suspiciously and took a moment to calmed down. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I have a few ideals," purred Draco as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss across Willow's lips, just barely brushing the surface, then stepped back and waited for her reaction. This kiss wasn't as passionate as the first but it left her lips tingling. The redhead licked her lips and gave the boy a long measuring look. After a few seconds Willow nodded her head slightly and pounced, capturing the surprised Slytherin with her mouth.

Draco relaxed into a long passionate kiss, moving one hand to the nape of Willow's neck and held her head gently as long slender fingers played with the silky strands of her hair. Malfoy hoped that what ever this thing was with Willow would run its course and eventually work its way out of his system. If not than at least he would have fun trying.

* * *

Please Review. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** Thank God, I finally found a beta for this fic and I would like to thank Ravenna and Emerald for all her hard work and excellent grammar skills. I will be posting the revised chapters 1-9 as soon as they are completed.

_ 'Italicized words with single quotation marks indicate thoughts.' _

**

* * *

Chapter 10  
**

"You wanted to see me Professor McGonagall?" asked Willow as she cracked opened the large wooden door leading to the Professor's personal office and peeped inside. This was her first trip to the Gryffindor tower and it had taken her nearly forever to climb all those stairs. Her legs were so sore she was beginning to dread the long walk back.

Willow had never been to the Professor's office before. The only time they had even spoken to each other was during class. So she was quite surprise when the Professor asked to see her after breakfast. Willow didn't think she was in any trouble and she thought her studies was going quite well for a change, but she was new to the Wizarding World and she knew she might have done something wrong without realizing it. But she was sure that either Professor Snape or Draco would have told her if she had broken some sort of magical rule.

The Deputy Headmistress waved Willow in and motioned her to sit down. Willow slipped inside the door and closed it softly behind her. She quickly made her way across the room and sat nervously in the armchair situated in front of the large red maple desk with her hands folded in her lap.

The office wasn't as large as the Headmaster's but the lack of clutter made it appeared spacious. The office was decorated in Gryffindor's House colors in various shades of orange, gold and red. Large vibrant red Gryffindor banners with gold trimming lined the stone walls giving the room a cozy feeling. Sunlight flooded into the room through the open south-facing window. Rays of light chased away the morning chill and brightened the room's interior; it was a far cry from the dark gloomy monotone décor of the dungeon in which black, silver and green were the primary color palate. But despite its dismal surroundings the dungeon had become Willow's second home. She supposed it had something to do with the long hours she had spent researching in the school library after dark with Giles and the gang in Sunnydale. Maybe she was slightly mental, but it reminded her of home and of her friends, who she desperately missed.

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly at her and Willow thought the smile looked a bit strained on the woman's normally stern face. "First Ms. Rosenberg, I would like to commend you on your extraordinary progress these last few weeks. It is truly remarkable how far you have come since your arrival. I must confess I had my doubts in the beginning but you have exceeded my expectations. Therefore, the headmaster and I both agree that you will be well prepared to join the 5th year students when school begins next week. Mind you the curriculum may be bit strenuous, but from what I have seen I'm confident that you will be able to handle the additional work load."

Willow beamed at the Professor's praise and mentally sighed in relief. She had an unreasonable fear that she would be placed in first year and she would have died of embarrassment if she had to take the same classes as eleven year olds. So it had come to an enormous relief that she would be taking classes with people her own age. "Thank you Professor! I couldn't have done it without Professor Snape's, Draco's, and your help. Everyone has been so patient with me even when a spell went horribly wrong," said Willow earnestly.

Professor McGonagall frowned slightly at the mention of the two Slytherins and her lips pressed together into a thin line. In the short time she had known Willow she had found her to be sweet, thoughtful, well mannered and very talented young girl. But in her opinion Willow was spending far too much time in the dungeon. She was slightly concern with Willow's attachment to Professor Snape and young Mr. Malfoy. McGonagall had always had the highest respect for Professor Snape; he was brilliant man, who shared her need for discipline in the classroom, but he was also vindictive, short-tempered and sometimes cruel. In short, Professor Snape was not a nice man and she was afraid that his harsh manner may be a bit too abrasive for the girl's delicate sensibilities. And her relationship with Mr. Malfoy was even more disconcerting.

Willow was new to their world and highly impressionable. The Deputy Headmistress didn't think a Dark Wizard and the son of an alleged Death Eater were the best people to introduce her to the Wizarding World, especially if they were trying to steer her away from the Dark Arts. The girl already knew too much about that kind of magic from her life at the Hellmouth and she did not need to be exposed to any more. The Professor had voiced her concerns to the Headmaster but he didn't see any harm in it. Well if the Headmaster wasn't going to do anything about it that didn't mean that she couldn't. "With that said, I think you deserve some time off. It's not healthy for such a nice girl to stay cooped up in a gloomy dungeon for so long. Go outside and enjoy what's left of the summer. You can even go to Hogsmeade for a day if you like," offered the older woman.

* * *

Willow ran all the way back to the dungeon and knocked rapidly on the large wooden door that led to Professor Snape's private quarters. The portrait of Sir Augustus Theodore Gideon the Third that guarded the entrance glared disproving at her when she hammered against the frame causing the painting to rattle against the door. Willow gave him an apologetic smile and hopped from foot to foot with barely restrained excitement as she waited impatiently outside.

After a few moments the portrait cracked opened revealing a tall dark figure donned in long black robes. Professor Snape had a deep scowl on his face, one that would send any student who dared to disturb him fleeing for their lives. But that didn't stop Willow from throwing her small body at him, wrapping her arms about his waist and hugging him with all her strength. Professor Snape grunted in surprise when a blur of red hair impacted solidly to his tall frame. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't being attacked, but, to his utter horror, hugged.

"Ms. Rosenberg, if you have finished accosting me, would you mind terribly removing yourself from my person," glowered Snape as he tried to pry Willow's arms off of him. He was slightly bewildered that Willow still haven't gotten over her bizarre affection for him or even worst her need to display that affection through unexpected bouts of physical contact. The girl made him anxious. He never knew when she would attack next, forcing him to suffer through unwarranted hugs and her idiotic babbling. She was relentless with her boundless energy and cheer, spreading joy and happiness like the bubonic plague.

Willow jumped back as if he was on fire and sputtered an apology as her stricken face turned bright red in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she hugged Professor Snape, the most un-huggable person she could have possibly hugged. But she was so excited and she sort of gotten carried away.

The professor listened to Willow's incomprehensible babbling with quiet amusement. But after a minute of the girl's insistent blabbering he had enough. "Yes, yes you are quite forgiven if you give me your word that you will never, never do anything like that again."

"So am I to assume that your meeting with Professor McGonagall went well," inquired Snape thoughtfully.

Willow's excitement erased her earlier embarrassment and a huge smile blossomed on her face. "Oh, yes. Professor McGonagall says that I have done so well in my studies that I will be allowed to join the 5th year students in the fall," exclaimed Willow excitedly.

The warm feeling of pride swept over Snape and he thought it was quite odd to feel pride in someone else's achievements. He imagined this was what parents felt for their children and stranger still that he should feel this way for someone who didn't even share the same blood as he. But that didn't diminish the fact that he indeed was proud of Willow. He had always had the utmost confidence in her abilities and he knew she would persevere. Even when Minerva and Albus had their doubts he was steadfast in his belief that Willow would succeed and she had even beyond his expectations.

"Well of course. Why are you so surprise? Didn't I tell you that you will succeed?" drawled Snape smugly.

"Yes, Professor and thank you so much for all your help," said Willow earnestly and she moved as if she was going to hug him again.

Professor Snape stepped back away from the child's reach and held his hands up in defense. "There is no need for such displays of gratitude. I am your teacher and I was just doing my job, nothing more," he grimaced.

"But still. Thank you," repeated Willow timidly. The conversation lapsed into uncomfortable moment of silence and Willow bit her bottom lip nervously, trying hard not to fill the silence with what Snape had called her idiotic prattling. But it was no use and she blurted out the first thing that came to her head. "Um…why does Professor McGonagall hate you and Draco?" _'Smooth Willow, real smooth,'_ thought the redhead in self-depreciation.

At Snape's bewildered look Willow hurried to explain. "I mean every time I mention either of your names she get this disapproving look on her face like I just said something wrong, then she tells me that I shouldn't spend so much time in the dungeon and I just get this vibe that you and Draco aren't one of her favorite people."

"Ah, I see," he said in understanding. "I presume that it had something to do with our house. House rivalries run deep at Hogwarts, sometimes lasting for several generations, passing from parent to child and the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor is the worst."

"Well she did say that I was well suited for Gryffindor," admitted Willow.

Snape gave her a thoughtful look with those piercing black eyes. "Although you do show great potential, you are far too trusting for my house. Unfortunately you are probably destined for another house. But I do pray that you won't be sorted into that house of self-righteous do-gooders," sneered Snape.

To be honest Willow didn't care one way or the other. The whole ideal of houses sounded awful clique-ish to her. But Willow was slightly disappointed with that fact that she won't be joining Professor Snape and Draco in Slytherin. It would be nice to wake to the blonde Slytherin's face every morning.

"Hmm…well I'm off to see if Draco wants to go to Hogsmeade with me," said Willow brightly and she turned to leave.

"Just one more thing," said Snape abruptly. Willow stopped and turned back around to face him curiously.

The professor was silent for a moment and looked as if he was trying to decide something. "You and Draco have gotten quite close lately," he inquired carefully.

Willow lowered her eyes and blushed brightly.

"I see," said Snape and a look of concern crossed over his normally stern face. "Ms. Rosenberg, I do not normally like to interfere with the personal affairs of my students, but please do be careful with Draco. His father is not what you consider a noble man and I'm afraid Draco may have inherited some of his father's less than reparable traits," he warned.

The red head looked up into her mentor's serious face and took his words of warning with a light heart. Sure Draco could sometimes be arrogant, selfish and bit of a snob, but she didn't think he was all that bad. In truth she had gotten to know the real Draco and she had found him to be smart, unpredictable, passionate and intense. A kind of intensity that seeps from his pores, making her body tingle and igniting a passion in her that she didn't know even existed. He made her feel alive and that was what she liked most about him.

Draco was so different from the other boys that she was usually attracted to. He was rich, handsome and so way out of her league, but he still wanted her. Willow had always gone for the boy next door, Mister-Nice-and-Reliable, like Xander and Oz. The ones that she thought was safe for her to pursue and most likely to return her affections. But look where that gotten her-lonely, rejected and bitter. They didn't want her but Draco did. She could see it his silver-grey eyes that burned with quiet intensity and need. Willow had never felt so desirable and she loved the way he made her feel. So she ignored Snape's warnings and Professor McGonagall's gentle interference. For once little Willow Rosenberg wasn't going to do what everyone expected of her, for once Willow was going to do what she wanted for a change.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. I love feedback and please feel free to tell me where you would like this story to go. I'm very impressionable and a sucker for praise. hint, hint 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Fire and Ice_

Some say the world will end in fire,_  
Some say in ice.__  
From what I've tasted of desire__  
I hold with those who favor fire.__  
But if it had to perish twice,__  
I think I know enough of hate__  
To say that for destruction ice__  
Is also great__  
And would suffice._

_-- Robert Frost_

Draco watched Willow thoughtfully from the castle door, leaning his shoulder leisurely against the large wooden door with his arms crossed over his chest and a wistful smile plastered on his face. Draco was doing a lot of that lately, watching Willow, but he couldn't help himself; she was captivating and he couldn't help but notice when she was in the room. She was a fascinating creature full of contradictions that boggled his mind. She was raised as a muggle but had befriended a vampire and a werewolf and knew all about the supernatural. She knew more about the Dark Arts than anyone he had ever known but she could have barely performed a decent charm spell three weeks ago. How could such a seamlessly innocent girl know so much about darkness?

She was a puzzle and Draco just couldn't figure her out. She was interesting, and not in the regular way. There was just something about her that drew him to her. She had some unexplained power over him that made him think she was part Veela and at any moment she would sprout large scaly wings. Oh there was no doubt that Willow was beautiful, but her features were more pixie-like than human. Her legs and arms were almost too long for her small body making her appear more fragile than she actually was, almost birdlike. Her long crimson hair glittered in the sunlight like spun gold-and now he was waxing poetic about her damn hair. He was turning into a complete ponce and over a muggle-born that could pass for a Weasley too. He was so screwed.

'_Enough,'_ thought Draco as he physically shook himself from his silent appraisal and quietly made his way to where Willow was sitting in the tall green grass.

Strong arms encircled Willow from behind, pulling her body against a warm firm chest. Willow squeaked in surprise, whirled around and punched Draco squarely on the nose with her tiny balled fist.

"OW!" shouted Draco in pain as both his hands flew up to his face.

"Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" apologized Willow quickly as she inspected the damage she had inflicted on Draco's poor nose. It looked a bit swollen but luckily nothing was broken.

"Why the hell did you did that for!" shouted Draco angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you surprised me," shouted the redhead in justification.

"Well that bloody hurt," he whined.

Willow's green eyes gleamed with mischief and she stood on her tippy toes to place a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. "Poor baby, better now."

Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her body flushed against his own. "No," he breathed.

Willow giggled and kissed his cheek. "How about know?" she whispered.

"Getting there," whispered Draco huskily as his silver-grey eyes studied her face with burning intensity, memorizing every inch from her soft pink lips to the faint brown freckles on the bridge of her nose. He lifted his hand to place a loose strand of hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to linger on her cheek. He wished that they could stay like this forever, but he knew it wouldn't last. Neither his father nor his housemates would allow this relationship to continue. Eventually he would have to let her go, but not just yet. He wanted to taste heaven for just a little while longer.

Draco's lips descended upon Willow's with a hunger that left her swooning with passion. Desire swept over them both and they devoured each others mouths with vigor. He kissed her hard and long until her legs nearly buckled from the lack of oxygen.

"Wow," whispered Willow breathlessly.

Draco smiled smugly at the dazed look on Willow's face. "Hmm," he agreed.

* * *

"So are you ready to go," asked Draco once they have both recovered from their spontaneous make-out session. Draco would have preferred to spend the next few hours kissing Willow, but unfortunately he had promised to take her to Hogsmeade for today. 

"Yeah," exclaimed Willow excitedly as she hopped up from the ground and dusted bits of grass from her clothes and hair. She and Draco had been spending a lot of time together despite the Professors' disproval and this was going to be their first date. Sure, they had made out a couple times-okay, maybe more than a couple-but this was different. This meant that she and Draco was officially dating and Willow mentally squealed in delight.

"What are you wearing?" choked Draco in mirth. Instead of her regular school robes Willow had decided to wear her own clothes. She wore a fuzzy pink sweater with hello kitty printed on the front, a pair of jeans and bright red sneakers completed the ensemble. The whole outfit was so dreadfully muggle that Draco sneered with disgust. And no Slytherin would be caught dead in those shoes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Willow as she looked down at herself in confusion.

"Oh nothing, it just that I've never seen you without your uniform. It…um… suits you," back-pedaled Malfoy smoothly. "Shall we go?" said Draco as he offered Willow his hand. She took it readily and they made their way to Hogsmeade hand in hand with the bright summer sun shining overhead.

* * *

They strolled down the street with their hands still clasped firmly together as Draco pointed out various shops to her. Hogsmeade was quieter than the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, but Willow found it to be no less fascinating. Hogwarts had always been a major source of income for Hogsmeade, therefore business tended to be slower during the summer months when the students were away. But the new school year promised to bring a fresh new crop of customers eager to spend their money on sweets and butterbeer; Draco and Willow could sense the anticipation in the air as the shopkeepers hurried about to get ready. 

Their first stop was at Honeydukes Sweetshop and he had her sample all the Wizardry treats. Frankly, Willow thought that some of their idea of candy was down right creepy and she shuttered at the thought of chocolate frogs and cockroach clusters. But she had to admit they made the best chocolate and the sugar quills weren't half bad.

Draco stopped by Zonko's Joke Shop and bought several Dungbombs, Nose-Biting Teacups and other slimy, smelly things. When Willow asked him about it Draco smiled evilly and mumbled something about setting up a few surprises for some boy named Potter. Willow chose not to ask him anymore about that, but what ever Draco was planning didn't sound good.

They finally stopped at the three broomsticks for a late lunch and Willow fell heavily into the chair. They had visited nearly every shop in Hogsmeade and Willow's feet was killing her. Draco ordered a round of butterbeer and the cold drink felt wonderful going down her parch throat. They spent hours just talking, laughing and generally having a wonderful time while Madam Rosmerta smiled indulgent at them as she refilled their drinks.

Draco had regaled Willow with his stories about the antics of his two best friends, Vince and Greg. Willow had laughed until her sides hurt and she had told Draco that she couldn't wait to meet his friends. Willow was slightly confused by the sudden frown on his face but she chose not to say anything about it. In return Willow had told Draco a little bit about her life in Sunnydale ranging from the ordinary everyday things to the really weird. At some point Draco had placed his hand over hers and a warm feeling spread over her as she lost herself in his intense grey eyes that were now bright with curiosity. They were almost hypnotic and Willow couldn't seem to stop talking for fear that his gaze would stray if he lost interest. She told him about everything and anything as long his gazed stayed on her.

Draco listened with rap attention as Willow weaved one unbelievable tale after another. He couldn't believe such a place like the Hellmouth could exist where vampires, demons and things that nightmares were made of ran rabid at night. No wonder Willow knew so much about defense against the Dark Arts, bloody hell she practically lived with it on a daily bases. And the wistful way she described that horrible place it almost sounded as if she was homesick for Merlin's sake.

It was truly amazing that she had survived so long. The Hellmouth was a taboo in the Wizarding World and most Witches and Wizards avoided like the plague. His father had once told him that only Dark Wizards dared venture there and even then only for a short time. It was a source of great power and evil that even the Dark Lord wouldn't dare touch. The Dark Lord may have been insane in Draco's opinion but he wasn't stupid. Witches and Wizards just didn't last very long there and this was the place where Willow had grew up. There was definitely potential for darkness there and Draco was surprised that the Headmaster had allowed her within one hundred feet of Hogwarts. There was no doubt in his mind that his Willow was definitely something special alright.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco cringed mentally at the sound of the achingly familiar voice, as he slowly removed his hand from Willow's grasp. His heart filled with dread, as his little bubble of happiness that he and Willow created burst and the outside world came rushing in, forcing him to face reality. A mask of aristocratic indifference fell over his face. In a blink of an eye the transformations was completed and he was once again Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince.

"Hello, Millicent," greeted Draco coolly as he turned to face a blacked-haired girl with square shoulders and heavy jaw.

"And who is this," questioned Millicent as she waved her hand towards Willow.

"Millicent Bulstrode this is Willow Rosenberg she will be going to Hogwarts this year. Willow, Millicent is one of my housemates and she is in the same year as us."

"Rosenberg? That doesn't sound like any Wizard name I ever heard of," commented Millicent in dismay.

"No, it's Jewish," replied Willow.

"Jewish?" asked Millicent in confusion.

Obviously the girl was a little thick in the head so Willow didn't bother to explain what Jewish meant and choose a simpler explanation. One she knew the girl would understand. "It's muggle."

"Oh, I see," sniffed Millicent in disdain. Willow knew right away that she didn't like this girl.

"Well Draco I must go. My mother is waiting for me. I be sure to tell 'Pansy' that I saw you. I'm 'sure' she's looking forward to seeing you again," implied Millicent suggestively and she left without saying goodbye to Willow, eager to rush home to owl Pansy the shameful although juicy news about how she saw Draco Malfoy holding hands with a mudblood, in public too.

"Who is Pansy?" asked Willow curiously.

"Nobody. Come on it's getting late. We better head back before it gets dark," said Draco gruffly as he paid for the drinks and stood up stiffly from the chair.

'_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,'_ thought Draco bitterly. He should of known better than to take Willow to Hogsmeade where they could be seen, but for a second he had forgotten that he was a pureblood and she was muggle-born. His kind didn't associate with the likes of her.

Draco nearly stomped out of the restaurant with an angry scowl on his face, not even bothering to check if Willow was following him. He was angry at Millicent, at himself and most of all at Willow for being muggle-born. He was having a perfectly splendid time until Millicent showed up. Oh why did it have to be her? Millicent was if anything a busy body and no doubt by the end of the day half of Slytherin will know about Willow.

"Stop Draco! Why are you so mad at me?" panted Willow as she struggled to keep up with Draco's long angry strides.

Malfoy stopped abruptly and whirled around to face her. Willow nearly tripped over herself when she saw the expression on his face. Draco's eyes have never been so cold and empty. "Look Rosenberg this isn't working. I think we should stop seeing each other."

"What!" cried Willow is disbelief. Where did that came from?

Draco dragged his hand through is white-blonde hair in agitation as he tried to explain. "I'm pureblood and you're muggle-born. We're from two different worlds."

"I…I don't understand? Why should that make a difference?" asked Willow shakily. She couldn't believe this was happening.

The last thing Draco wanted to do was hurt Willow, but it had to be done for both their sakes. "Don't be so naïve. It just does," yelled Draco in frustration.

Willow frowned. It just didn't make any sense. They were fine until that stupid ugly face girl showed up. "Why now? It didn't bother you before. Why all of sudden you care?"

Suddenly Draco couldn't meet her eyes and he glared down at the ground. "Millicent reminded me who I am," he finally admitted.

Willow felt like she have been slapped. Now she understood all too clearly. "You…you're ashamed of me." It wasn't a question.

Malfoy shrugged. "Rosenberg, don't make a big deal of it. We both had our fun."

"No you don't mean that," yelled Willow stubbornly as she grabbed his face and kissed him with every bit of passion she had in her, desperately trying to wipe the cold cruel look off his face.

Her eyes were bright from unshed tears as she continued to kiss his unyielding lips. "Shh… Draco. Don't," murmured Willow sadly as she lean her forehead against his. "Don't ruin it by saying that it didn't matter. You felt something to. I know you did."

Draco grabbed Willow's wrists and pried her hands away from his face, holding her back with a vice like grip. His face was expressionless and the gleam had left his eyes leaving them cold and dark.

"I felt nothing," sneered Draco and he stormed off leaving Willow alone and sobbing brokenly on the side of the road as the sun dipped low into the horizon, darkening the sky and putting an end to the last day of summer.

* * *

If you like and you want more, please feed the muse and review. :) 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Harry sighed in relief as he fell back against the train seat in between his two best friends; Ron and Hermione. The summer with the Dursleys had been hell and he was glad to finally be heading back to Hogwarts, his real home. But it was bittersweet as Harry continued to experience conflicting emotion about returning to the Wizarding World. On one hand he was more than happy to leave the abusive confining presence of the Dursleys and back to where people actually cared if he lived or died. But on the other hand Hogwarts was no longer served as a haven for him as it once did and now held some unpleasant memories for him as well. Cedric's murder had shaken him to the core and after three months Harry still hadn't quite gotten over the boy's death. He felt responsible somehow despite the Headmaster's reassurances that none of it was his fault. Harry absently rubbed the lighting bolt shape scar on his forehead, the now constant dull ache from his normally dormant scar served as a painful reminder that he was indirectly responsible for the return of the Dark Lord. Harry felt bone weary and tired. He had finally realized that they weren't just playing a childhood game between good and evil. This was war and with war came casualties. People could be killed. People he knew and cared about.

And the worst part was that he was powerless to do anything about it. The Ministry foolishly refused to believe that Voldermort had returned. How were they expected to win the war when the majority of the Wizarding World refused to believe that one even existed? He couldn't fight Voldermort by himself. That fact was made painfully clear after the whole Tri-wizardry Tournament disaster. Harry had fought Voldermort with all his might but it wasn't enough to save Cedric or prevent the dark wizard from rising. He was barely able to get away with his own skin. They all saw him as a hero, the boy who lived and the savior of the Wizarding World. But the truth was he couldn't save them; he couldn't even save himself. He was just some dumb lucky kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione in concern.

Ron lowered the Quidditch magazine he was reading from his face. "Yeh mate, you been awfully quiet ever since we boarded the train."

Harry's attention snapped back to his best friends and shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a long summer."

Hermione's hazel brown eye creased with sympathy. "Oh Harry. Was the Dursleys that bad?"

Harry smiled and he couldn't stop himself from wondering if she was just being polite or if she really wanted to know. He wasn't use to people actually caring about him. The Dursleys usually yelled at him, pushed him around and generally making his life a living hell. It was a nice to know people cared, but he didn't want them to worry about him. "Naw, no worst than usual. I'm just glad that we're heading back to Hogswarts."

"Yeah I can't wait for the feast either. I'm starving," nodded Ron in agreement.

"Oh really Ron does everything have to be about your stomach," admonished Hermione disapprovingly as she tossed her bushy mane over her shoulder with a flick of her head.

"Of course not," agreed Ron seriously and Hermione looked at him in surprised.

"Really?"

Ron winked at Harry and smiled mischievously. "There's also Quidditch."

Harry sat back in his seat and smiled at his friends with a warm feeling in his chest as they bickered back and forth. Despite all his worries it felt good to be home.

* * *

Willow vigorously wiped her face with a cold damp flannel. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the hours she spent crying in her room. She knew a spell that could hide her blotchy appearance but she just couldn't seem to summon enough energy to cast it. She felt completely miserable and in a few moments she would have to go to the Great Hall to be sorted in front of a school full of students looking like she had just cried her eyes out. Willow laughed bitterly. She was just being silly. It really shouldn't hurt this much. She had only been going out with Draco for less than two weeks if one could even call what they were doing going out. But it still hurt. It felt like Draco had torn her heart out of her chest and stomped on it for good measure. She shouldn't have been surprised. The prejudice little git had never even tried to hide his dislike for muggle borns; and, the very first time Draco was confronted by one of his snobbish little friends the little snot broke it off.

Willow didn't tell Professor Snape about what had happen because she couldn't face the man after he had warned her about the boy. Professor Snape didn't seem the type to suffer fools and he had warned her after all. She respected and even admired the professor and she didn't want to look like a fool in the man's eyes. He would probably called her silly little girl for crying over something as trivial as a crush. So for the last few days Willow steadfastly avoided both Draco and Snape by hiding in her room with only Ms. Kitty to keep her company. But she couldn't hide any longer. The Great Hall would be full with students by now and the professors were expecting her. Willow just hoped that she wouldn't burst into tears at the first sight of the blond Slytherin.

Willow slipped quietly through the open doors and hid unnoticed in the shadows at the back of the room. The Great Hall had never looked so magnificent. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. The stars shined like a thousand bright pinpricks in the sky. Hundreds of candles hovered just below the ceiling, above the students' heads, casting the room under a warm soft glow. The overall affect was quite enchanting but Willow was more impress by the shear number of people that now occupied the room. The four long tables were brimming with over hundred students each and the air was filled with a buzz of excitement as the students squirmed impatiently in their seats. Willow fidgeted nervously with her school robes, brushing wrinkles and fuzz from the long black robe with trembling fingers. She had no idea what to do as she stood undecided by the door. Normally she would sit next to Draco at the end of the Slytherin table during meals, but she knew she wouldn't be welcomed there and the thought of sitting with a table full of strangers was almost terrifying.

One by one the first years were called to be sorted by the famous and supposedly all knowing Hogwarts Hat. The headmaster had explained the whole sorting process to Willow weeks ago, but words couldn't describe what she was seeing now. The whole thing was just odd even for a girl from Sunnydale. Really the whole talking hat thing gave her the creeps. Once the last student was sorted and seated everyone looked at the headmaster expectantly. Dumbledore ignored them as his searching blue eyes fell on Willow and she froze. Slowly every head in the room turned to see what had caught the headmaster's attention and soon several hundred pairs of eyes were staring curiously at her.

Harry's green eyes fell on the redhead's small form and he flushed a bit when he caught himself staring a little too long at her face. "Who's that?" whispered Harry curiously.

Hermione leaned back in her seat and peered down the isle. "I don't know? I've never seen her before."

"I don't care who she is but she's bloody gorgeous," leered Seamus shamelessly.

"Yeah she's a real knockout not at all like the other girls," agreed Ron enthusiastically.

Hermione gave Ron an indignant look. "Excuse me?"

The red haired boy paled under Hermione menacing glare and stuttered nervously. "Um I'm not saying you're not pretty just not as pretty."

Dean groaned from three seats down. "Smooth Weasley real smooth."

"Shut it," Ron growled before he turned pleading eyes towards Harry. "Mate, help me out here."

Harry tore his gaze from the pretty girl and shook his head at his best friend in amusement. "No way Ron, you're on your own."

Ron looked desperately around the table for help but none of the other Gryffindor boys would even make eye contact with him. _'Cowards. Where was the famous Gryffindor bravery when he needed it?' _thought Ron bitterly. Out of sheer desperation Ron searched the other houses for anything that would save him from Hermione's raft. "Hey look! The Slytherins are acting weird," whispered Ron enthusiastically. He sighed in relief when Hermione gave him one last glare before she turned away.

Sure enough the Slytherins were acting more suspicious than usual. Their heads were bent close together as they whispered vigorously amongst themselves. Oddly enough the only person who wasn't actively participating was Draco Malfoy who normally would be in the center of the rumor mill, spreading lies about Harry. But instead Malfoy sat silently at the end of the table apart from the gossip mongers with a sour look on his face.

"Before we begin the feast there is one last student to be sorted. Ms. Rosenberg is quite new to our world, but she is no stranger to magic and the supernatural and I'm sure she will surprise us all."

Willow could feel the blush blossomed on her cheeks as she made her way to the head table with her head hung low. The whispering grew louder as she past the Slytherin table and Willow quickened her pace as much as possible without appearing as if she was actually running. Willow was positive that she didn't want to hear what they were saying and she tried very hard to ignore their whispers. But despite her best efforts the low hiss of mudblood drifted from the table and Willow's face flushed hot with anger and hurt.

After what felt like forever Willow finally made it to the platform. Professor McGonagall stood stern and imposing on top of the stage and the professor gave Willow an impatient look as she ascended the stairs. Willow quickly sat down on the stool, legs pressed firmly together with her hands clenched tightly over her shaky knees. She jumped slightly as the large old ratty hat was plopped unceremoniously on top of her head. _'Really this couldn't be sanitary. What if I get lice or something?' thought Willow idly._

The hat chuckled silently in her head. _'Well that's a fair question, but surprisingly you are the very first to ask me that? Maybe I should place you in Ravenclaw. They are a very practical bunch.'_

Willow mentally cringed. She didn't mean to think that.

_'Oh flubber waddle, you certainly did and it was a good question. So where shall you go? You're smart, very smart. You would do well in Ravenclaw. Yes, quite a thirst for knowledge you have there that I have seen in only a few, but for power too. You don't just want to know things you want to be able to do things, powerful and wonderful things that no one have ever done before. Perhaps than Slytherin is the best place for you.'_

Willow looked over to the Slytherin table and stared longingly at Draco. She found it hard to believe that this was the same charming boy she had met during the summer. He looked so different with his hair slicked back against his head, empathizing the sharp angular features of his face. Somehow it made him look colder, less human and Willow decided that she liked it better when his hair fell loose about his head is soft long tresses. A few days ago she would be ecstatic over joining Draco's house, but now the very thought made her stomach queasy. She didn't know what she wanted now.

_'Perhaps what you want isn't the question you should be asking yourself. Perhaps why is a better one? Why do you study? Why do you want knowledge? Why do you want power?'_

Willow was worried about the friends she had left behind to guard the Hellmouth alone. She was proud about all the people she had saved since learning about what goes bump in the night and then she was sadden about those she couldn't save like Jesse, Jenny, Angel and the countless number of faces because she was too late or just didn't know how.

_'For one with such a noble heart there is only one place left for you.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	14. Chapter 13

This chapter has not been beta read. Please tell me if you see any glaring mistakes. Enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall smirked at Snape as she sat down in the empty seat beside the brooding potion master. Snape chose to ignore her smug face to sneer down at his plate. Damn the woman, she would be gloating over this for the rest of the term. He had hoped Ms. Rosenberg, with her cunning and intelligence, would be sorted into Slytherin or at least Ravenclaw; anything would have been better than Gryffindor. Well there was nothing for it now, but he vowed to make sure that the girl's mind would not rot away under all that good intentions and Gryffindor nobility. It was a matter of pride. He did not waste half the summer teaching the girl to have all his work undone by house loyalties. He will make sure that Ms. Rosenberg learned to think for herself and not succumb to peer pressures like Ms Ganger, who was once an intelligent sensible girl, but after a mere few months in Gryffindor had become another self righteous miscreant blinded by her own arrogance.

Snape swallowed his disappointment and shock his head is dismay. How in the nine levels of hell did she get sorted into that house of do-gooders? Certainly Ms Rosenberg may appear innocent but underneath that facade was someone deeply familiar with the dark arts, the true dark arts and not the water down drivel they tend to teach the students at Hogwarts. The girl was raised over the Hellmouth for Merlin sake. He had venomously disagreed with the way the deputy headmistress chose to handle the situation. The deputy headmistress thought it was best to remove the girl from anything that remotely had to deal with the dark arts, treating her as if she was a prisoner that needed to be reformed.

As a dark wizard Professor Snape knew exactly how seductive dark arts could be. One does not merely reform from the dark arts. It soaks into to your very being, changes the soul from within slowly but surely and the girl had been soaking in the vile stuff for nearly sixteen years. Frankly he was surprise that the girl wasn't reeking with dark magic by now, but there was no way in Hades that she hadn't been influence by it in someway. Even he couldn't anticipate the full consequences of prolonged exposure to the hell mouth would have on a natural born witch, especial one so young and untrained. Only time will tell as her magic begin to manifest. Already he could tell a mark difference in her magic by the frightfully rapid pace it had been developing. It was as if her magic was trying to make up for the past few years of inactivity. If she keeps this pace up she will no doubt be a powerful witch by the time she graduates.

Minerva was fooling herself if she thought that the problem would merely go away if they ignored it. But Gryffindors were not known for their forethought and Minerva was unfortunately living up to her house name. Now he feared that in her misguided attempts to help Minerva will only manage to alienate the girl and send her spiraling further into the path of corruption. What the girl needed was grounding, a solid foundation to keep her from wandering too far from the path and becoming lost in the darkness.

The Gryffindor table clapped enthusiastically as the whispering among the Slytherins grew to a fever pitch. Draco cringed. Oh well that clinched it. Willow was officially off limits. As if it wasn't already bad enough that she was a muggleborn she had to be sorted into bloody Gryffindor. It was as if the universe and Merlin himself were conspiring against him.

The blonde Slytherin still felt a bit guilty about how things turned out. He really didn't mean to hurt Willow, but he was left with little recourse. Rumors were already flying and if he showed the slightness bit of interest towards Willow it would be broadcast to the entire school before he could bat an eye. It was best that he broke it off before word got back to his father. Draco shuddered to think how his father, who was already critical of everything single thing he did, would react to the information that his only son and heir was involved with a muggleborn. If only Millicent had kept her big mouth shut than maybe they could have seen each other in secret and he wouldn't have to given her up. But now all his plans were ruined and he swore that Millicent Bulstode will pay dearly for it.

Pansy leaned towards Draco with her pug nose in the air. "Is it true Draco? Did you really went out with that Gryffindor mudblood?" whined Pansy scandalously.

Draco sneered in disgust. "Pansy dear where did you hear such a vile rumor?"

Millicent's eyes lit up with excitement. "Don't try to deny it Malfoy. I saw you two together at three broomsticks," said Millicent triumphantly as her lips curled up in a smug smile.

Draco allowed cool indifference to seep into his face and gave the girl a dismissive look. "Pfft. As usual Bulstode your less than mediocre intellect has entirely misinterpreted the situation."

"So what were you doing there with her then, Malfoy?" challenged Millicent indignantly.

"If you must know Dumbledore and my father, for some insane reason, thought that it would be a good idea for me to spend part of my summer tutoring the girl; and the old goat insisted that I spend quality time with the mudblood as well."

"Poor Draco," purred Pansy in what she must thought was a seductive tone. Draco mentally winced in irritation at the way his name rolled off her tongue. Frankly he thought she sounded ridiculous. "I hope your summer wasn't too awful."

Draco plastered a fake self suffering look on his face as Pansy continued to fawn over him. Blaise gave him a thoughtful look for a moment but fortunately said nothing. Draco almost sighed in relief. If he was anyone other than a Malfoy his house would have crucified him for less. He would have to be more careful in the future. Since the return of the Dark Lord things had become tense as different factions began to reposition themselves within his house. Those who supported the Dark Lord were actively looking for ways to gain his favor and those who were supposedly neutral were now looking for any possible leverage. No once could be trusted not even his closest friends. Everyone was a target and secret were now a valuable commodity.

Willow flushed in embarrassment at the enthusiastic greeting and cat calls she got from her new house. Sure they did the same for all the new students sorted into their house but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. She took a seat near the end of the table next to dark haired boy with round fat cheeks. He smiled shyly in greeting and nearly turned beet red when she smiled back.

After Headmaster Dumbledore finished his speech food appeared out of thin air, covering every available surface of the table with food. Willow tried not to gape like a first year, but she had never seen so much food in her life. The students chatted loudly over their plates, cheerfully sharing antidotes about their summer holiday with their friends. Willow's spirits slowly lifted as she found herself swept up in the excitement of the new school year. The sharp pain of rejection dulled to a mild ache and just for a little while she allowed herself to forget her past failure and enjoy the happy atmosphere around her, completely ignorant to the pair of silver gray and emerald green eyes secretly watching her.


End file.
